Saving Me
by Carrie Havoc
Summary: Temporary title? Leave me alone was always a common phrase to hear from Gaara, and no one seemed to be able to change that about him. But when Gaara shuts everyone out more than usual, will anyone be able to get through to him? Rated T for later chapters.
1. Love

Hey guys. This story is actually rather old. At least, the first few chapters are. I uploaded this story a while ago, but then abandoned my account for a while. Somewhat like EXTREME writer's block. But I'm back now. I've tried touching up the chapters a bit, but bear with me. Heh... Please read and review! I would really appreciate it.

†Havoc

**--- --- ---  
**

**Chapter One:** Love

Cooing came from the center of the barren room where a tiny, pale baby lay cradled in the blankets of a wicker basket. The baby's mother, the one making the cooing noises, silently stood up and walked towards the large, polished wood doors. She pulled them open a tad and then turned back and whispered in a weak voice.

"I love you."

Then she slipped through the doors and pulled them soundly shut behind her. Almost all was silent and still in the room, the baby was alone. The only noises came from the baby wriggling underneath all the blankets, gurgling, smiling.

Later that night, the door opened a crack and a single ray of light fell across the room. The door then opened wider as a man pushed through and soundlessly closed them again. From his pocket he produced a brush pen and a bottle of smoky-looking liquid. The baby wobbled and wiggled happily in its basket at the sight of a new person. He always was happy to have someone in the room with him. As the man bent down towards the baby, he got a malicious look in his eyes and a wicked grin spread wide across his face.

Popping off the cap on the liquid and dipping the brush inside, the man hissed, "I'll show you love all right."

'Love.' The baby perked up at the word. He had come to be familiar with it. His mother loved him, she told him so often. His mother loved him even though he had a raging demon trapped inside of him, or so it was said.

"If it's love you want, then that's what you'll get!" the man continued, his lunacy rising. Pulling the brush pen out of the liquid he placed it above the baby's head. The baby reached up smiling and groping at it as if it was a toy. The man snickered. "Yes, you'll get it soon enough, child," he hissed in the tiny baby's ear. The baby gurgled and kept reaching for the brush, always smiling.

Finally, when the man couldn't take it any more, he placed the brush to the baby's forehead and made a stroke. The baby whimpered as the once colorless liquid turned blood red, and for good reason. The liquid was searing the skin, the brush, cutting it. With each stroke the man took, the baby became more confused, whimpering and crying. When he was finally done, the man leaned back to look at his work. Now, on the baby's forehead was the symbol for love, carved out of its own flesh and in its own blood. The baby was wailing as the man laughed and dashed out of the room. The room was again still, but filled with the baby's cries rather than silence.

--- --- ---

The police had first come to the home that night after "suspicious noises" were reported. When arriving on scene, they found the entire household murdered, except for one tiny, red-headed infant. Early the next morning, the detectives arrived on scene. Outside the polished wood doors, muffled voices could be heard, and bits of conversation picked up.

"…All dead? … Where's the baby? ..." A tall detective heaved open the doors to see the basket still lying right in the center of the immense room. He walked up to it cautiously and leaned down to take a closer look. "What kind of sick freak…" The detective trailed of mid-sentence. He was staring upon the gruesome sight of the little baby's new "tattoo." Bit by bit the blood had been mixing with the liquid to create a red scar on his forehead. The detective stood up, clearly disgusted. He walked towards the corner where someone in an official uniform was waiting and murmured, "Twisted…" once again trailing off.

The man in the uniform stood straight postured waiting for the detective. "Doctor," the detective said, nodding.

"We're worried about him…" The doctor began. "We've gotten no response from the baby. He just sits there, staring at the ceiling. Not a smile, a giggle, and barely any movement." The Doctor cleared his throat. "We can't get him to eat anything. A baby like him can't live long this way. Luckily, there wasn't much blood loss. And then, there's the fact that now he doesn't have any parents and…" He stopped himself as a few people enter the room. He waited for them to leave before continuing. "And if we don't get this boy help soon, he won't live for very much longer."

A concerned look swept across the detective's face. He always had a soft spot for children. "I'll see what I can do," was his only response. And with that, he picked up the basket, baby and all, and headed out of the room and away from the home.

--- --- ---

Early the next day, the search began to find where the baby would be placed. The majority of its family had lived in that same house, meaning the majority of his family was now dead. When a relative was finally found, it was a bit of a hesitant decision. They lived very far away from where the baby had been living and were not a very solid family. But they didn't have much of a choice. And soon, the baby was wisked off to its new home.


	2. Birthdays

Hello Again! I'm working at getting my chapters longer. It's difficult for me to add more in on something I've writen... last year... Only one more previously written but recently edited chapter after this one. So again, please bear with me. I'd enjoy reading your review to. Thanks!

†Havoc

**--- --- --- **

**Chapter Two:** Birthdays

_Six Year Later_

He sat on the front step of the large, off-white house. With his chin in his hands, he scowled down at the ground. The wind blew his tousled red hair back and forth in front of his face. Back and forth, letting glimpses be caught of the red symbol on his forehead. A light snow drifted down from the dingy, grey sky. The small flakes stood out against the boy's vivid hair as he scuffed at the frost-covered ground.

The front door creaked open behind him, and the boy tensed. A young girl's face poked out from the crack. "Gaara?" she asked, blinking her crystal green eyes. The door opened wider as a girl with blonde pigtails walked out. She rubbed her arms against the chill and walked right behind the boy. "Gaara," she said with force this time, "You can't miss your own birthday party. Now get inside." She placed her hand on her hips and glared at the back of his head.

There was a small silence and then, "No," Gaara said flatly. He stuck his hand out and let a few of the flakes fall onto his palm.

"No? What Kind of answer is 'no,' Gaara? I won't take that. You're only seven, and just because it's your birthday… Now just get in the house. I don't want you sick either." The blonde was starting to get worked up. She furrowed her brow and folded her arms across her chest.

"Why would you care, anyway?" Gaara pushed himself up off the step and stood there, back still facing the girl.

"Because I lo--," She cut herself off. She could see Gaara's fists clench and she knew she had just avoided a major destructive disaster. She forgot about using that "magic word" around him. "It's just… I'm your sister and… I just don't want to see you unhappy and…"

"Just leave me alone Temari," Gaara stated bluntly. And with hands in his pockets, he walked off around the edge of the house.

Temari was helpless and she didn't like it. She walked back into the house in a huff to find her brother.

--- --- ---

"This is… HE is getting out of control," Temari said, confronting her brother. "Every year he just gets more and more out of hand."

"Yeah, but it's not like we can do anything about it," Kankuro rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his shaggy dark brown hair. "We can barely touch him with our mother around, and then father…" He trailed off not needing to say more.

Brother and sister, 8 and 9 years old respectively, sat deep in thought, a heavy silence hanging between them. They both wanted their brother to fit in better in the family but Gaara's attitude made that very difficult. Neither of them could understand how such a small boy could be so unhappy. He'd been like that for as long as Temari and Kankuro could remember. Even when he'd just been brought to family as a small baby, he wasn't happy. Maybe they could understand if Gaara had been older when the tragedy had occurred, but he hadn't even had a year under his belt at the time.

--- --- ---

Kankuro zipped up his jacket and stuck his freezing hands in his pockets as he walked around the edge of the house, following Gaara's faint, small foot prints in the light snow that dusted the ground. He didn't get it. Half of Gaara's class was playing games inside for his birthday while Gaara sat out here sulking. When Kankuro found Gaara, he was sitting in the center of the sandbox in their backyard. Keeping his distance, Kankuro watched as Gaara picked up the frosty sand and let it slide through the cracks of his fingers, as if in a trance.

Turning his back, Kankuro shuddered thinking about past memories of sand. Their family moved a lot, from place to place, here and there. A year before, they had been living in the desert. Temari and he had come home from school one day to find boxes being packed. The only explanation was, "We can't stay here," which really wasn't much of one at all. But all the while, sideways glances were being thrown at little Gaara who was sitting in the corner, stone faced.

After one more look over his shoulder, Kankuro walked inside and took off his jacket. He then shook his head at Temari who walked over towards their mother and all the little boys and girls who were sitting around a large, rectangular table in the dining room.

Temari cleared her throat and stood on tip-toes to whisper in her mother's ear, "Just cut the cake without him."

Their mother pursed her lips and then let out a sigh. She looked around the table at all the giddy faces of the boys and girls from Gaara's school. She wondered why Gaara couldn't be more like them. Little kids were supposed to be happy before they learned of all the bad in the world. Sometimes she would start wishing Gaara hadn't been given to her to raise, but she'd quickly stop herself. Now was one of the moments. She picked up the knife on the table and began slicing the chocolate frosted birthday cake, much to the delight of the children around the table.

When she was done serving the cake she looked around the table. Some of the children happily ate their cake as if nothing was wrong, nothing was missing. She guessed that was to be expected from younger children. Hadn't she herself just thought that a few minutes ago? But she could pick out a couple faces that looked almost concerned. They looked around the table, knowing something was missing. But were they noticing Gaara was missing from his own party? Or was it something else?

--- --- ---

Gaara came inside slamming the door shut behind him. By now, all of his guests had left. He made his way up stairs too his bedroom, slamming that door as well, and locking it behind him. His mother and siblings had heard him come in. They all looked up from what they were doing, but no one went to try to talk to him. The only time when he was disturbed was when his mother went and softly knocked on his door, letting him know it was time for dinner. Gaara never showed up to the dinner table.


	3. Moving

See? They're slowly getting longer... _Slowly_...This is the last chapter that I revised and put back up. Hopefully the next chapter will follow soon. But that one I have to write from scratch now. Yay! I gave their family a last name. I thought they needed one. Try putting together the father's name and their last name. It gives a bit of foreshadowing. Just not to that extreme. Please Read && Review! I'd deffinately appreciate it. Thanks!

†Havoc

**--- --- --- **

**Chapter 3:** Moving

_Nine Years Later_

"Pack your bags, Kankuro, Temari." The two had just walked in the door and already, orders were being given to them.

"Aww, and we lasted so long this time…" Kankuro muttered as he slid out of his worn jacket.

By looking at Temari's face you could tell she wanted to scream, but she quickly regained composure and queried, "Why?"

"Well… Be—," their mother, Yasha, began to speak but was soon cut off.

"Because…" Gaara began, force and venom clear in his voice, "Because _they _don't want _me_ here anymore. _They_ don't want a _monster_ running loose in their quaint little town." Gaara, seeming to have appeared out of nowhere, leaned against the door frame to the kitchen. He muttered something else, more to himself than anyone else, but select obscene phrases could be picked out from it. The hood of his black zip-up sweatshirt shadowed the parts of his face his hair didn't cover, so no expression was visible.

Gaara disappeared just as quickly as he had come, exiting up the stairs and to his bedroom to pack the few things he had into some boxes graciously thrown in at him by his father, Boku.

Everyone in the room was speechless for a moment. Then, Kankuro sighed and, taking the stairs two at a time, climbed up to his own bedroom.

"Where's father?" Temari questioned. Obviously hoping he was doing something useful, like getting packing materials. She knew it wasn't likely, but she always liked to be optimistic about these things.

"Out," was the only reply she received from Yasha. Temari nodded her head and followed the actions of her brothers' to go pack. She didn't need any explanation to go with that answer.

--- --- ---

The Satsu household was in disarray with packing peanuts and bubble wrap spewed everywhere around the house. Since it was summer, moving wasn't a big concern to anyone in the family, it was the same thing that happened last time. Some non-explained mishap happened with Gaara, and the whole family had to pack up and leave. Except this time, Temari and Kankuro were almost a little frightened.

The two sat in Kankuro's room, exhausted from packing for the last few days. Kankuro lay on the floor with his hands behind his head, a bored expression on his face. Temari, who was leaning against the wall next to the window, sported the same expression. Both were trying to conceal the fright they both felt.

Kankuro let out a sigh, and propped himself up. "It's probably better not to ask." Earlier, they had been trying to think of things that could have happened, but all answers left them shuddering.

Temari nodded, knowing her brother was right. "Well," she chuckled, 'gotta go pack for that 'new adventure,' or whatever mum called it." Kankuro gave her a small, quick smile and rolled his eyes, and went back to his own packing. Loud music started blasting from down the hall. It was a little too loud for even Kankuro's taste. The music didn't sound like what Temari listened to which meant it had to be Gaara. Normally Kankuro didn't confront Gaara, but he'd been getting on Kankuro's nerves lately. Kankuro was fed up with Gaara and the way he could do anything he wanted because of the fact people were afraid of him. Kankuro stuck his head out of his door to make sure in fact the music was coming from Gaara's room, and it was. Just as Kankuro reached Gaara's bedroom door, it slammed shut in his face, the lock softly clicking into place. Uttering a few obscenities, Kankuro kicked at Gaara's door.

"It's everything okay up there?" Kankuro heard his mother ask from the kitchen below.

"Yes," Kankuro replied shortly. He stormed back off to his own bedroom and began stuffing things into boxes angrily.

--- --- ---

Later that evening, just before dinner, the front door of the house crashed open and in stumbled an unshaven man.

"Boku? Is that you, Boku?" Yasha asked meekly, peeking around from in the kitchen.

Boku grumbled and shoved past Yasha, plopping down at the table. "Were za kis at?" He asked, slurring his words together.

Yasha tried not to let her voice falter as she said, "U- Upstairs," and then quickly turned back to her cooking.

"Well, I wunna talk about where wur movin' ta, but ah s'pose ul just leave that ta you."

There were a few moments of silence as Yasha set food on the table. When all was ready, she called, "Dinner!" up the stairs to her three children. Respectively, Boku and Yasha each sat at the heads of the table, with Kankuro and Gaara each on a side of their father, and Temari next to Kankuro. Except, Gaara was nowhere to be seen. Temari and Kankuro looked around nervously hoping their brother would be down in any moment. Gaara's music was still playing upstairs, so maybe he just hadn't hear his mother call him to the table. Temari shifted awkwardly in her chair and started to stand up saying "I'll go—,"

"No!" Boku cut her off. "Ul deal with this muhself." His chair squeaked across the wood flooring as he pushed him self away from the table and made his way up the stairs. Floorboards could be heard squeaking as Boku thudded his way down the hall way and blasted himself through Gaara's bedroom door. Muffled mumbling could be heard followed by a small grunt, and a loud thud. Yasha, Kankuro, and Temari could only guess what had happened.

Boku stumbled back down the stairs and joined the rest of the family that sat, pushing their food around their plate.

"Father?..." Kankuro questioned.

"Yur brother wunt be joinin us fer dinner," Boku said flatly, trying to keep the grin from his face. He then proceeded to stuff the food on his plate into his mouth without another word.

When they next saw Gaara, he sported a nice gash across his right cheek. Kankuro's and Temari's suspicions had been correct. They could never be sure who was worse, their father, or their brother. Kankuro didn't feel as sympathetic towards Gaara as Temari did, though. He figured if Gaara would just be respectful and not have such an attitude, he wouldn't get in so much trouble. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened. It wasn't nearly as bad as some of the other times either. The family had started becoming numb to it.

--- --- ---

Everyone was helping to shove boxes into the moving trucks, even Boku and Gaara. When questioned by Kankuro as to why he was doing anything to help their family, Gaara replied, "Because the sooner our "_family_" is away from the godforsaken place, the better." Kankuro shook his head and treaded back inside to get another box or two.

While Temari helped her mother lift a few of the heavier boxes, she turned the thought of their new home over in her head. "_Konoha_," she thought. Her mother had told Kankuro and her it was full of life, trees, flowers, everything. Nothing like their home now, that was always dismal and grey with the snow and chill. It all sounded too good to Temari. She never was particular to the dank coldness of their current home. "_I'm almost excited to be getting out of this place_," Temari thought, smiling a little to herself.

Yasha caught the smile and couldn't help but do so herself. It was nice to see her daughter happy once in a while. They heaved a box up into the truck and then, Yasha stepped over to her daughter and pulled her into a gentle hug. For a moment, Temari was startled, but she couldn't help but to lean into her mother's warmth and hug back.

Kankuro almost dropped what he was carrying in surprise from the sight. Gaara on the other hand sulked right up to them and roughly shoved a box into the truck. Kankuro scowled at his brother, but nothing more. It was always a wee bit dangerous to talk to Gaara. And since the dinner time incident, Gaara had hardly spoken a word at all. And when he did, it for sure was nothing pleasant.

Yasha and Temari then quickly separated and walked away like not the slightest bit of affection had been shown. Every so often as they would pass each going in and out of the house, they would give the slightest of smiles but nothing else.

The next day was moving day. Everyone made sure the house was empty then piled into the car as the movers pulled away in the trucks. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara all piled into the back of the old car, half sitting on top of each other. Since he was the smallest, Gaara sat sulking in the middle, hands in sweatshirt pockets and hood shadowing face. Kankuro looked extremely bored and aggravated, and Temari just stared out the window at what they were leaving behind.

The front car doors slammed as Boku and Yasha got in. Boku turned on the engine, and slowly pulled away from the curb. As the drove down the slick, asphalt street, Temari gazed out the back window at the house that held few fond memories. When it was out of view, she turned back forward sighing and sat straight-backed in her seat. She dropped her head and looked down at her feet.

"I hope you're ready for us, Konoha," she whispered.


	4. New

Yeah alright! All new chapter that's actually a decent length. Thanks to the couple of you who wrote me reviews, I really appreciate it. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint those who were looking forward to it. I'm going to try to update this story as much as possible, there's just a few more things I have to work out first in my mind before I put them into a chapter. Thanks to all of those who are reading my story. Please continue to read and review.

†Havoc

**--- --- --- **

**Chapter Four: **New

Gaara shuffled idly down the cracked sidewalks, head bowed. Every occasional friendly greeting from the shopkeepers or people also walking the streets was returned with a cold glare. The Satsu's had been living in Konoha for a little over month and Gaara had yet to be social, or respectful, to anybody.

Yasha had sent Gaara out of the house to go buy a few items they had run out of. Ever since moving to Konoha, Yasha had been growing in courage for unexplainable reasons. And now, she even dared to order the boy about. So there Gaara was, pulling open the Plexiglas door to a corner store in town.

The man behind the counter greeted him as he walked in, but Gaara just breezed over to the shelves filled with bottles and boxes of who-knows-what. As he rounded the corner of a shelf, the sleeve of his t-shirt hooked on a sharp corner, snagging.  
"Sh—," Gaara could feel the eye's of the man be hind the counter burning into the back of his head. He folded his arms across his chest and continued down the aisles looking for what he needed. After gathering together a few items, he pulled out the wadded up list from his pocket and scanned through it to see if there was anything he missed. After confirming he hadn't, he walked up to the register and dumped what he'd collected on the counter. The man behind the counter looked over the items. Gaara thought the man was probably expecting razor blades and things to torture small animals with. But alas the most interesting things he had were a gallon of milk and a bottle of shampoo. It didn't really bother Gaara, though, it wasn't anything new. He knew most people were afraid of him and only expected the worst from him. He wasn't going to do anything to change people's opinion of him.

Roughly grabbing the plastic bag off the counter, Gaara scowled at the man and shoved his way out the door. Gaara could almost make the trip back to his home with his eyes closed. The town was small and quaint and didn't take much time to get used to. So as he walked, Gaara didn't pay much attention to where he was going. He folded his arms around the bag. It crinkled softly with every step Gaara took. Gaara looked at his watch. It had taken him less time to get what he'd been asked to buy then he'd thought it would. He didn't slow his pace even though he wasn't eager to be back at home with his "family." Gaara figured he could just lock himself in his room like usual. It would be better than the disgusted, suspicious, or questioning looks he'd receive from the people in town.

Gaara was still wrapped up in his thoughts as he rounded a corner. Before he realized what was happening, Gaara and the bag he was carrying hit the ground with a thud. He looked up frowning. A tall teenage boy was standing before him, back towards Gaara. His black hair was secured in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. The boy turned around and faced Gaara, a questioning look on his face. He looked a bit older than Gaara and a lot taller. Another boy, one that did look Gaara's age and also black haired, stood close behind the taller one. The taller one was dressed in all black, but fashionably. Not like Gaara who just layered his clothes together haphazardly. The other was sporting a tight black t-shirt and even tighter jeans. He looked flustered to Gaara as if he'd been arguing before he'd run into them. Gaara looked around him, figuring out where he was. He almost instantly recognized the massive house towering over him. He was right outside the Uchiha residence.

_"So these must be the Uchiha boys." _Gaara had heard a lot about them and their family, but had never met any of them. Not that he really cared. He'd just heard his mother commenting on the family's influence in the community… And their good looks. Now what were their names? Gaara couldn't remember. He wasn't sure if he'd even heard them before.

"Yes?" The taller one looked down at Gaara, one eyebrow raised, scowling. Itachi. That was his name. And the younger one was Sasuke. Gaara shook his head and stood up.

"Gee, sorry," Gaara replied sarcastically. He gathered up his bag and the shampoo bottle that had rolled out. "I'll try to be more careful next time, Princess."

A smug expression spread across Sasuke's face, he was trying not to laugh. In a flash Itachi grabbed Gaara by the front of his shirt. It took all he had not to hit him. Itachi's anger reached a climax, but with a sigh, he released Gaara. Gaara stumbled back a bit, but quickly regained stability. A small, devilish smile appeared on Gaara's face but quickly disappeared. He shoved past Itachi, nodding towards Sasuke. It was a miracle he'd actually acknowledged someone. In his head, Sasuke was smiling, but he remained expressionless on the outside.

Again Itachi was tempted to grab Gaara. "Hey kid. Who are you?" His back still faced Gaara.

Gaara stopped walking, smirked, but also didn't face Itachi. "Gaara," He replied simply, then began walking slowly towards home. That was almost worth his time.

"Sasuke, get in the car," Itachi demanded. "Now."

Normally Sasuke would have done so obediently, not wanting to test his brother's anger. But this time, he was rather amused. "Not with that attitude, _princess_." He would have continued, but was cut short by Itachi's hand striking him.

Behind him Gaara heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh, and a small groan. Soon after car doors slammed and tires squealed as the car peeled away from the curb and took off down the block. Gaara shook his head but was content with his triumph. Though to Gaara, it wouldn't have made a difference if he had been hit. He hadn't been hit in a while though. Maybe that's what made him act so arrogant, feel so untouchable.

--- --- ---

Itachi was driving way to fast and Sasuke was of course pointing out that fact. He was really pressing his luck. Itachi had already hit him once today, what was to stop him from doing it again?

Itachi kept throwing cold glares at him and eventually said. "If you want me to take you places, shut up. I'll make you walk next time." You could hear the anger and venom in each word he said. Sasuke just folded his arms across his chest and looked straight ahead of him out the window for the rest of the ride.

Fire was still burning inside Itachi. He shouldn't let anyone talk to him like that. He wouldn't. He wasn't sure why he let Gaara go unscathed, even if he didn't know who he was. _"Next time I see him…" _But Itachi didn't know how to finish that. He wasn't sure if he could, if he would, do anything to Gaara when he saw him again. If he did see him again, that is. After all, he'd never seen him before until today. Maybe he wouldn't see him again and then the problem would be solved. The rest of their trip would have been awkwardly quiet if Sasuke hadn't decided to blast his music. Itachi made threats towards Sasuke if he blew out his speakers. Sasuke just ignored him. Every so often he would touch at his cheek where he'd been hit. It was red, yes, but it wasn't too bad. Sasuke just hoped it wouldn't bruise. It was always weird coming up with an excuse for the bruises when he was hit.

--- --- ---

The rest of Gaara's walk home was uneventful. When he got inside the house he tried just dropping the bag on the kitchen table but was ordered to put everything away. After putting the milk in the fridge and shelving a few items in the cabinets, Gaara gathered the rest of the items that didn't belong in the kitchen and put them in the respective positions. He threw the bag in the garbage and climbed up the stairs and made his way down the hallway. He opened the door at the end and, making sure to slam the door behind him, climbed another narrow flight of stairs to his attic bedroom. He was glad no one else had wanted the space for their room. Gaara preferred it to anywhere else in the house. It was high up and secluded, far away from anyone else. Not to mention it was big. He didn't have a lot of things to take up the space, he just liked the spacious area. Plus, it was harder for anyone or anything to disturb him.

Gaara flopped onto his bed. He felt tired, exhausted. He'd hardly slept the night before. Gaara didn't usually get much sleep, but last night he'd gotten even less. His sleeping had really decreased since they moved to the new house. But that's what Gaara blamed it on. He just thought he was just adjusting to a new house in a new town. But ever since they moved, his family had acted different towards him, especially Kankuro. He pretended he didn't care about any of them, but he did. Even if was only a small part of him, he did. But lately Kankuro had been ignoring him more and more and if he did say anything, it wasn't something nice. Is this how he himself made people feel? Gaara shook his head. He didn't care. Forget them, forget them all.

He snatched the stereo remote off of the end table next to his bed. The level of volume slowly grew as Gaara became more somber, holing up inside of himself a little more. He flipped over so he was laying face down in his pillow. The music throbbed in his ears, he could feel the base pulsing. Just how he liked it. He let out a deep breath trying to relax. He just wanted everything to go away.

And suddenly it seemed like everything did. Gaara's music stopped abruptly. He'd drifted off a bit. How long had he been asleep? Gaara looked at the clock. He'd been home for over an hour but only asleep for about 15 minutes. Gaara sat up a little too quickly, his vision clouding. He waited for it to pass then looked around the room. Temari was standing in front of the stereo she'd just turned off. She had her hands on her hips, staring at Gaara as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"What?" Gaara questioned bluntly. "And why'd you turn the music off?"

Temari just stood there looking annoyed as Gaara questioned her. She had tried calling his name several times and eventually had to come all the way upstairs to turn off the stereo just so Gaara could hear her. Anyone else probably would have just given up and forgot about it. "Well, in that case I won't tell you." Temari turned around and took a step towards the door.

Gaara just sighed, flopped backwards, and rolled back over. "Okay. Well, will you turn the music back on at least?" He dropped his face back into the pillow. When all that filled the room was silence, he questioned again, "Well?... The music?"

Temari just stared at him, hands on her hips. Then she shook her head, letting out a loud, audible sigh. "Gaara, there is someone at the door for you."

That caught Gaara's attention. What kind of trouble had he caused that they had actually come to the house to yell at him for it? He couldn't remember anything. Gaara sat up as Temari exited the room. He was going to tell her to tell whoever it was to go away, but she'd left before he had the chance. Gaara heard the door at the bottom of the stairs close. Temari was too far away for him to call her back.

Gaara groaned and rolled off the bed. He walked over to the full length mirror he had hanging on the wall and pushed his hair around until it was to his liking and fully covering the scar on his forehead. He then made his way down both flights of stairs very slowly. He was in no rush to see who had decided to come "visit" him.

When he got into the front room, Gaara saw his mother standing by the front door, swooning and looking flustered. His mother had a bad habit of doing that lately. He rolled his eyes and put his hand on the door knob. Then Gaara froze. This was different then most times. This was the kind of swooning that happened when… No. Gaara quickly swung open the door and looked around the corner to see Sasuke sitting on the bench on the front porch. Sasuke got up and made his way for the door as Gaara appeared. Gaara had half a mind to slam the door right there.

Sasuke's face was expressionless, the same as it had been earlier, as he spoke. "It's Gaara… Right?"


	5. School

Alright! This chapter covers a little more of a time span that my other ones. I love getting reviews. They encourage me to keep writing because it let's me know someone is enjoying my story. Or they make me want to fix what needs to be fixed so that next time it will be bigger and better. So thanks again. Next chapter should be up decently soon. PS. I think Sasuke gets a little OOC in this, so I'm gonna try to get him back on track for the next chapter.

†Havoc

**--- --- --- **

**Chapter 5: **School

Gaara blinked a few times a stared at Sasuke blankly. "No," he replied flatly. And with that, Gaara did slam the door in his face. Within moments though, he was being roughly pushed back out the door by his mother.

Sasuke still stood there, a little taken aback by Gaara's response and looking displeased. Gaara heard the door being slammed behind him now. Sasuke took a few quick steps back as Gaara stumbled onto the porch so that Gaara didn't crash into him like he had with Itachi earlier that day.

"Sure about that?" Sasuke questioned smugly. He was referring to Gaara's previous reply.

Gaara just stared at him for a moment, making Sasuke feel awkward. Gaara walked over to the bench. He knew he wasn't going to get out of this. Hopefully his father would come home soon and cause Sasuke to go running. Gaara just disgusted himself. When did he ever wish for his father to be around? Never. Not now either. He could handle this on his own.

Gaara looked over Sasuke, he hadn't really gotten a good look at him before. His attention had been focused more on the older of the two Uchiha brothers. Sasuke had dark eyes, darker hair, and even darker eyeliner. The form fitting tee that he wore made him look even skinnier then he already was, and tight jeans didn't help either. _"Wonder if he'd want to borrow Temari's old jeans…"_ Gaara mused. Sasuke wasn't bad looking, he'd give him that, but he wasn't sure why everyone swooned over him. Then again, Gaara wasn't a female.

Gaara was studying his face silently. Sasuke just stood there awkwardly letting his eyes roam from side to side. Gaara's eyes then settled on the slightly purple-red mark on Sasuke's cheek. "Hey, what happened to your face?" Maybe Gaara could find a more polite way to ask something like that next time. But he didn't care.

Sasuke knew exactly what Gaara was asking about. Sasuke just shrugged replying, "Things happen." Sasuke was trying to remain cool and expressionless, keeping up the image he created around himself. He then casually made his way over and sat on the opposite end of the bench.

"Things?" Gaara chuckled, shaking his head. "Things as in…" He paused, looking over at Sasuke and smirking. "Your brother?" He finished.

Sasuke's brow furrowed. He stared hatefully at Gaara. Gaara just laughed it off. He seemed to have a tendency of laughing at people's pain, or what brought them pain. He really knew how to set someone off sometimes. He almost considered it a talent.

A heavy silence filled the air. Neither of the two boys made a move to say anything. Gaara just sat there looking bored. Sasuke sat with his arms folded across his chest, scowling. Just as Sasuke finally opened his mouth to say something, a not-so-new-looking car rolled into the driveway, causing him to stop. At that moment, the front door opened and Gaara's mother stuck her head out.

"Sasuke will you be joining us for dinner?" She asked. The too-happy smile never left her face.

Sasuke was about to agree. He really didn't want to go back to his own home. His home seemed even more cold and empty since both his parents were away on business. Itachi didn't make very good company. They hardly saw each other, even when their parents were home. The only times were the occasional "family meal" or when one of them wanted something. Like today, Sasuke needed a ride to the music store. The only time Itachi really ever came to Sasuke was when he wanted a punching bag or someone to yell at.

The car door slammed. Sasuke was shaken from his thoughts. He looked over at Gaara. Gaara was giving him a look that almost made up his mind for him. Sasuke almost said 'No, sorry ma'am, I really have to get home,' but he didn't. He wasn't afraid of Gaara. He wasn't anymore frightening than Itachi was. Sasuke put on his most charming smile. With one last look at Gaara he replied, "I would love to, thank you." Sasuke found it hard not to laugh as Gaara sat there and seethed with anger.

Yasha clasped her hands together. "Great!" She exclaimed. "Then you two can come inside now, dinner is ready."

--- --- ---

The kids and Yasha sat at the table, waiting for Boku to come in from outside. Sasuke sat in the open seat across from Gaara and next to Temari. The heard the front door open then slam shut. Boku dropped his tools by the front door. He didn't bother to kick his boots off as he walked into the dining room and sat down in his chair. Boku was huffy and irritable. His job never left him in a good mood. His three children eyed him. They still weren't used to seeing him sober, but knew he wouldn't have a job anymore if he wasn't.

_"Maybe this is where Gaara gets it from,"_ Sasuke thought. He was referring to how angry the man looked. Sasuke then looked at Kankuro. He didn't look very pleasant either. _"Or maybe it's just a male thing." _To Sasuke, the female half of the family seemed nice enough. At least Gaara's mother did. Sasuke didn't really know Temari.

"Well, let's eat," Boku said brusquely, cutting into Sasuke's thoughts again.

Sasuke felt very awkward. He could feel everyone's eyes on him. Everyone except for Boku, that was. He hadn't seemed to even notice there was an extra person at the table.

"So who's the new boyfriend, Temari?" So Boku had noticed him. Temari's cheeks flushed the slightest bit.

Temari was about to reply when Kankuro cut it. "Actually…" Kankuro paused, a wicked grin appearing on his face. "He's Gaara's boyfriend."

Sasuke dropped his fork and it clattered on his plate. Gaara coughed a little, trying not to choke on his food. Kankuro laughed loudly, satisfied with the reaction. His eyes went wide though when he saw his father's face. It was reddening, his nostrils flaring. Boku shot up, slamming his hands on the table.

"I'm not gonna have no damn homosexual living under my roof!" He yelled.

Everyone was on high alarm. Kankuro should have known better than to make a joke like that. Sasuke was the one most alarmed. He didn't know about Boku's short temper.

"Dad… Dad! I was just joking!" Kankuro stood up and threw his hands up defensively.

Yasha was also up in a flash. "Boku, Kankuro didn't mean what he said." Her voice was starting to shake. The fear she felt from before they moved was starting to rise again.

"I—I'm not his…" It was unlike Sasuke to stutter.

Boku was breathing heavily. He glared around the table at everyone, especially Gaara. Then his gaze rested on Sasuke. Sasuke gripped the table, ready to move if necessary. Boku slumped back into his seat. He took another look around the table then began eating again.

As soon as dinner was over, Gaara shoved his chair away from the table. He was gone in an instant, taking the stairs two at a time. Right away he turned the stereo on and flopped back on his bed. Same thing he was doing before Sasuke had shown up. "I am _not_ gay," he mumbled into the pillow.

--- --- ---

School was starting in a couple days. The past weeks of Gaara's summer had been uneventful. Sasuke stopped by every once in a while. The two of them had grown closer, even after the dinner experience. Both of them pretended not to care about the others friendship, though truly, both were glad for a companion.

One day when Gaara ran into Sasuke in town, he was introduced to his friend Naruto. Apparently they'd been friend since almost either of the two of them could remember. You'd never guess it though. Naruto was almost completely opposite of Sasuke. He was loud and boisterous and probably one of the most friendly people. He always seemed to be so happy and positive. Naruto was that type of person who just seemed to know everyone, and everyone knew him back. And liked him.

The three became quite the trio. When you saw one of them, you could be sure the other two were right there. Still, Naruto was the only one who actually showed he cared about their friendship. Gaara and Sasuke wouldn't drop their charade of indifference.

When school schedules showed up in the mail, they compared them. There was only one class, English, that they were altogether in besides lunch. There were a couple classes with two of them in though. Gaara had Sasuke in his art class and had Naruto in his gym and science classes. He'd been dreading the year, but now it didn't look like it was going to be so bad.

--- --- ---

It was finally the first day of school. To Gaara, the preceding days seemed to drag by. He stood on the corner, waiting for the bus, and looked around him. There were two other people at his stop, both girls. One had long blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, the other sported mid-length bubblegum pink hair. It was a very weird choice to Gaara but hey, it wasn't his hair. The two girls were deep in conversation about a topic that Gaara didn't care about.

Just when he thought their high pitched chatter and giggling was going to drive him insane, the bus rolled up. Gaara was the first to walk onto the bus. He did a quick scan and noticed Naruto's blonde spiky hair poking above a seat about three quarters of the way to the back of the bus. He made him way back to him and sat in the seat across the aisle. Naruto gave him a quick but friendly hello. He then started waving his arm in the air.

"Sakura! Hey Sakura, over here!" He called out.

The girl with the pink hair looked up curiously. Gaara assumed that she must be Sakura. When Sakura spotted Naruto she gave a quick wave and a small smile. Naruto gestured at the seat, meaning for her to sit next to him. Instead, Sakura sat in the seat in front of Gaara. Gaara chuckled at Naruto's enthusiasm… And his facial expression when Sakura didn't sit with him.

"One day…" Naruto mumbled. He then began asking Gaara about his last few days of summer. The blonde girl took the seat across from Sakura as the bus took off. She took a brief moment to eye Gaara suspiciously, then once again, the pair fell into conversation.

A few stops passed and several more kids got on the bus. Then it was Sasuke's stop. Gaara thought he was having some serious déjà vu. As soon as Sasuke stepped on the bus, the blonde girl became very excited, waving her arm in the air wildly.

"Sasuke!" She called. She dragged out the last syllable of his name. Gaara wondered if she was trying to sound cute. The girl batted her eyelashes and wiggled her fingers around.

Sasuke just furrowed his brow a bit and said, "Hey, Ino."

Ino slid to the inside of the seat, making room for him. Sasuke pretended not to notice, much to Ino's dismay. Sasuke sat down next to Gaara. He nodded, meaning that to be his hello, and then slid on a pair of headphones. He turned up the volume on his MP3 player, shutting everyone out.

Naruto gave Sasuke a concerned look. Sasuke pretended to ignore him. Gaara thought he noticed the same thing, or things, that Naruto had. Sasuke seemed to be in an even worse mood then he normally was. When Gaara looked over at him, he also noticed the bruise on his cheek had reappeared.

"_At least he already got his school picture taken,"_ Gaara thought. He looked away from Sasuke and scanned the bus, catching Ino's gaze. She was staring at him, giving him dirty looks. She continued to do so every so often for the rest of the bus ride. Gaara was very tempted to yell at her. He wanted to say 'What? It's not like I stole your boyfriend,' or 'He sat down by me, not you, now deal with it.' But he kept his words to himself and instead just gave her a cold glare. _"Great,"_ Gaara thought, _"I haven't even gotten to school and already someone hates me."_ He wasn't pleased. _"And I didn't even do anything!"_

The rest of trip to school was quiet and awkward. He could feel the eyes of more than that Ino girl on him. As soon the bus stopped in front of the school, Gaara shot up and threw the strap of his messenger bag over his shoulder. Sasuke was a little slower to get moving though, he wasn't nearly as anxious as Gaara to get off the bus. Gaara gave him a small nudge to get him going. Sasuke's reaction caught Gaara a little off guard.

Sasuke jerked his head around and gave Gaara the coldest look he'd ever gotten, then walked down the aisle and off the bus. Gaara froze and Naruto plus a couple more students exited the bus.

"Hey! Gaara! Let's go!" Naruto called over his shoulder.

Gaara snapped back and exited his seat and the bus. Once he was outside he stopped and looked up at the school. It was mammoth in comparison to anything else in the town. Gaara looked around him and quickly found Naruto on the crowded campus. He always seemed to stick out like a sore thumb. Sasuke was no where to be found.

Gaara jogged over to Naruto who was talking to two people he'd never seen before. It was a boy and a girl that must have been related. The boy had long hair, longer than Itachi's was, but secured in the same fashion at the back of his neck. The girl's hair came down to her chin with bangs cut straight across the forehead. Both of them had very pale, purple-blue eyes. That was the reason Gaara thought they must be related. You didn't see eyes like those everyday.

"There you are Gaara," Naruto said with a laugh. Gaara had just slowed his pace and come to a stop next to Naruto. Automatically Naruto introduced him to the pair. "This is the guy I was talking about," Naruto explained to them, "The one who just moved here this summer." Gaara wasn't sure he liked being introduced as the new kid. Naruto proceeded, "Gaara, this is Neji and Hinata Hyuuga."

Neji gave a polite smile and greeting. The girl, Hinata, was much more timid. Almost instantly her face flushed more than it had been. She looked down at her feet and quietly said hello to him.

Gaara quickly said hello to both of them. He then placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Leaning in, Gaara whispered to Naruto, "Could I speak with you for a moment?"

Naruto excused himself from the Hyuugas and followed Gaara as he led him away from the two. Naruto asked, "What's up? Something wrong?"

"Where did Sasuke go?" Gaara asked. Naruto just shrugged in reply. "Well, do you know what's wrong with him?" Naruto just shrugged again.

"He gets like this sometimes," Naruto explained. "He's like a completely different person." Naruto's look became a little sad. "I've tried asking about it but it only seems to make it worse." Naruto looked up at Gaara. Gaara was staring at the ground. "Try not to let it get ya down." Naruto gave him a wide grin, but his eyes were still sad.

The morning seemed to pass slower now. Gaara wasn't very interested in any of the people Naruto introduced him to. Everything he did was even more half-hearted than usual. Then, the bell sounded. They had five minutes to get to class.

"See ya second period, Gaara." Naruto gave a small laugh and a smile and headed off with a few people who were in his first hour class.

Gaara watched for a few moments as people flooded into the front doors of the school. He let out a deep sigh then joined the massive crowd. Eventually, Gaara found his first period classroom. He walked in the door to see most of the students were already there. He selected one of the empty desks on the left side of the room close to the back. Only seconds later the bell rang. The first day of Gaara's high school career had officially started.


	6. Worry

Hey, Sorry it took so long to update. -- I'll try to get the next chapter up a little quicker. Thanks for the support and the reviews. I hope y'all like this chapter too. Please continue to review, it would be nice. Oh yeah, this chapter is also a little longer than the last two. Hopefully they'll be a pretty consistant length still.

†Havoc 

**--- --- ---  
**

**Chapter 6: **Worry

Math first thing in the morning. It definitely wasn't where Gaara wanted be, but there he sat in first period geometry class. Gaara hated math with a passion. He sat there for the entire period not even pretending to listen as the teacher explained class rules and what they would be covering.

Gaara knew his entire day would be like this. Every school and every year, they all started the same way. The teachers introduced themselves, told you what they expected of you behaviorally and academically, then they would give you a brief description of what you'd be covering during the year. Oh yeah, there were usually some corny jokes in there because they wanted you to think they were cool.

It seemed like it took an eternity, but the bell finally rang. Even though he was on the opposite side of the room than the door, Gaara was still one of the first people out of the classroom. He hadn't recognized anyone in that class so he was glad to be going to one where there would be a familiar face… Even if it was gym. Gaara usually didn't mind the "lone wolf" thing, but it starts to wear on you after a while. So when he entered the stuffy, hot gym, he was glad to see Naruto's always cheerful face.

When their teacher walked in he commanded them to sit. Gaara took his normal place at the back of the group and Naruto sat right next to him. Naruto didn't seem to believe in personal space. When he sat down, he left hardly any space between himself and Gaara. It made Gaara feel uncomfortable so he scooted across the recently waxed floor until there was a bit of space in between the two.

Gaara looked up at his gym teacher. He was pretty stereotypical. A thirty-some year old muscular man who you knew must have played college or high school football. He was average height with average looks. The kind of gym teacher that would make any nerd cry. Gaara sighed, rolling his eyes. He could only hope that his next classes would prove more interesting with better teachers. All Gaara knew was that he was going to hate his mornings for the rest of the year. They'd put his two least favorite classes back to back first thing in the morning.

"Hey Gaara, you coming?" Naruto asked.

Gaara looked up to see the people around him all getting up and exiting the gym. He hadn't even heard them be dismissed. Naruto was standing above him. He had his arm outstretched to Gaara, offering to help him up. Gaara ignored his gesture and stood up on his own. They walked together to their next class, English, where they'd meet up with Sasuke.

When they got to the classroom, Sasuke was already. He'd picked a seat near the middle of the room. Gaara wondered if he liked people noticing his pissy mood, or just him in general, because many people were clearly staring straight at him. Most of them also happen to be girls. Gaara didn't think he'd like all the attention on him like that. Naruto walked into the room first and led the way over to Sasuke. Again by the time they got there, most of the seats were taken. Naruto sat in the seat to Sasuke's left. Gaara quickly took the seat behind Naruto. He received dirty looks from the long blond haired boy next to where he sat. Gaara just stared at him, only slightly wondering why. Most of his thoughts where about how the boy looked a lot like that Ino girl from the bus. Altogether the guy looked girly.

Gaara's thoughts were interrupted when another red haired boy appeared. He rapped on Gaara's desk to get his attention. He looked up at the boy. Gaara thought he looked young, too young for high school.

"I'm sitting there, please move," The boy stated forcefully but politely.

Gaara just looked at him in silence before saying, "Actually, I'm sitting here. So no, I won't move."

The blonde haired guy was gripping his desk. His knuckles grew whiter with every second that Gaara didn't move. The young looking red haired boy drummed his fingers on Gaara's desk. He was obviously not pleased. Most of the eyes in the classroom had now switched from watching Sasuke, to watching their little scene.

"Listen here!—" the blonde one snarled. But he was cut off by the bell and their teacher walking in the door.

Their teacher, a tall, young, and skinny man, eyed them questioningly then pursed his lips. The two boys still stood towering over Gaara, looking down at him angrily.

"Everyone up," the teacher ordered. "Stand at the back or on the sides of the room." He then began listing off names and pointing to desks. A seating chart. That solved the Gaara and the other redheaded boy's desk issue. Gaara's new seat was in almost the exact same spot he'd been sitting in originally. It was only one spot forward. Naruto sat kiddy corner in front and to the left of him, and Sasuke was directly across from him but two rows over. The blonde and the redhead still weren't sitting next to each other. The blonde one sat over an aisle to the right and two seats in front of Gaara while his friend sat on the opposite side of the room in the corner. The blonde boy had to have grumbled for the rest of the period.

English seemed like it was going to be a rather uninteresting class this year. You could already tell the teacher was rather boring and fairly strict. Gaara sat with his chin resting in his hand. This was the most he'd paid attention all day. Not because he found what his teacher had to say interesting, but because English was a class he didn't despise, quite opposite actually. Gaara just wished he had a better teacher. He also couldn't help but steal glances over at Sasuke everyone once in a while. Sasuke sat there with his arms folded across his chest. He'd either be looking down at his desk, or staring off into space.

The bell rang and the room was instantly filled with chatter and the scuffle of desks and hurried feet. The pace of the day seemed to be picking up. Gaara had just one more class, photography, before lunch. After that was science with Naruto, social studies, and then the class he didn't know if he was dreading or excited for: Art. Art with Sasuke to be more precise.

Gaara looked around the room. Sasuke had already left. He was driving Gaara insane. And it made Gaara even crazier that he was letting it happen. With a sigh he made his way sluggishly out the door. He took his time walking to photography, it was right down the hall from his English class, and stopped at his locker on the way. He arrived in his next class with plenty of time to spare.

The photography classroom was small and cold. Instead of separate desks, that had tables to seat two. Gaara hoped someone like the blonde haired boy from his English class wouldn't sit down next to him. The bell alerting students that they had two minutes to get to class beeped. The beeping sounded far away to Gaara. As usual, he was lost in his own thoughts.

Gaara heard the chair next to him being pulled out from the table. He looked up slowly to see the kid with long black hair he'd met that morning, Neji. Gaara gave him a look as if to ask "why there." Neji just looked at him blankly with his pale eyes and sat down with out a word. He folded his hands, resting them on the table and faced forward. The bell rang.

The class passed with no real excitement. Gaara knew he was going to like the class though. The teacher was the best so far, the class was small, and no one seemed to hate or take notice of him… yet. The teacher passed out a list of what they would need for the class. Gaara quickly read over it, he already had everything covered. He thought about the camera he had. It was out of date, but it still took good pictures and was functional. Gaara wished he could buy a new one but had no way of earning money yet since he was too young for all the open jobs around town. He'd save up the money for it eventually. The old one would do for now.

It was time for the lunch. The students started filing out of the room. Neji stood up fluidly and walked out of the room. He had an air of elegance and grace about him that you usually didn't see in a male. Gaara felt extremely blundering and clumsy in comparison.

Stopping at his locker again, Gaara dropped of some of his belongings he wouldn't need for his other classes and grabbed his lunch. He met up with Sasuke and Naruto outside of the cafeteria. Sasuke still looked ready to kill the next person who said a word to him. They walked in together and then Gaara found and empty table while Sasuke and Naruto bought their lunches. Gaara picked a mostly empty table at sat at the end of the bench. When Naruto and Sasuke came back they sat across from him. Naruto instantly began chattering about the first half of his day, what the teachers were like, who he had in his class, and the like. He asked a few questions to Gaara but didn't really give him time to answer before going on to another question or story.

Gaara looked over at Sasuke. He hadn't gotten very much to eat. What he did have though, he just picked at or moved back and forth around the tray. Gaara felt an urge to reach across the table, grab Sasuke by the shoulders and give him a good shake. Sasuke stood up and dumped his lunch in the garbage then left the lunch room. Naruto stopped talking abruptly. Gaara and Naruto watched Sasuke leave. They then turned slowly back to face each other, puzzled looks on their faces. Gaara just sighed and continued to eat his own lunch while Naruto picked back up on the story he had been telling.

After lunch Naruto and Gaara headed to science together. The science wing had a very dungeon-like feel to it. Since all the classrooms were in the interior of the school, none of them had windows which made them dark and slightly damp. It was a little creepy going there for the first time. They found the room moments before the bell rang so they grabbed the available seats. Gaara was glad when Naruto took the front row seat leaving one of the one a little farther back to him.

After science, Gaara and Naruto went their separate ways. Gaara now sat in his social studies class, staring at the clock. Only a few more minutes left. Gaara didn't know if he wanted them to go faster, or slow down. That's when the bell rang. Gaara's heart beat increased. He took his time exiting the classroom and walking down the hallway. He was in no rush to get to art. Even with stopping at the drinking fountain and his locker, Gaara still managed to get to art early. Not many people had come into the room yet. He'd been walking a lot faster than he thought.

The tables were set up in a horseshoe-like shape. Gaara picked a stool around the right side so that he could be facing the door. He now took time to look around the room and see if he recognized anyone. There were two people. Neji, again, sat almost directly across from him. A few seats down from him sat the blond kid from his English class. Gaara furrowed his brow, hoping the red haired boy wouldn't show up as well.

Sasuke walked into room, head down, hands in his pockets. Gaara could feel his heart beat even faster. He looked down at his hands folded on the table. Neji gave him a small 'hey' that Sasuke returned with a glare as he walked by. Sasuke picked the stool right next to Gaara and sat down heavily. That's what drove Gaara insane. Sasuke wouldn't say a word or even look at him, yet still he chose to sit by him.

Their art teacher passed out a small packet containing a long list. The list was all the projects, with a short description of each, that they were expected to complete by the end of the year. He told them that they could pace themselves however they wanted, interpret the project how they wanted; just make sure they had them all complete by the end of the year. There would be check in days every once in a while where he would check everyone's progress. Their teacher also explained the work they would be doing in the class, and of course, his expectations and rules for the class.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gaara looked over at Sasuke. For the first time today, Sasuke's eyes had a hint of life in them. Gaara wanted to smile. He didn't, he wouldn't let himself. Now Gaara also new Sasuke had a weakness for art.

Before Gaara knew it, art was done. He had his first day of high school under his belt. Gaara turned to Sasuke saying, "I'll see you on the…" But he was already gone. "…Bus." Gaara stuck the packet in his bag and left the room. Neji was waiting out in the hallway and once Gaara came out of the room, Neji pulled up alongside of him.

"You're friends with Sasuke?" Neji questioned. It seemed like an innocent enough question.

Gaara turned his head slowly towards Neji. "Why?"

Neji just shrugged, "I guess your type just attract."

Gaara furrowed his brow, expression darkening. His _type_? Gaara didn't like that he was being classified into a "type." Instead of responding, Gaara just stormed off to drop more things off at his locker and then head to the bus.

When Gaara got to the bus, Naruto and Sasuke were already on it. They picked seats across from each other close to the ones they had all sat in that morning. This time, Gaara sat next to Naruto. Sasuke pretended he didn't care. He just adjusted himself in his seat and folded his arms tighter across his chest. Gaara pretended not to notice and turned to face Naruto who had already began telling him about the second half of his day. Gaara just sat quietly half-listening. He nodded occasionally and even gave a small chuckle here and there, just so Naruto wouldn't question if something was wrong.

The bus ride home seemed to drag on forever. When Sasuke got off at his stop, both Ino, who was sitting a few seats behind him, and Naruto gave huge waves. Many of the other girls on the bus gave their little goodbyes trying to be cute and flirty, but none of them were as over the top as Ino. Gaara scoffed, she looked utterly ridiculous. Sasuke of course ignored everyone and stormed off up the path to his house.

At his stop, Gaara stood up slowly, saying goodbye to Naruto. Just as he was about to take a step into the aisle, Ino came shoving past. She gave him a disgusted look and stomped off the bus.

"Sorry about that…" Sakura said. She was waiting patiently for Gaara to go. A pleasant smile was on her face.

Gaara motioned for her to go then followed behind her. Once they were off the bus, Sakura looked over her shoulder, flashing him another smile, before practically being dragged away by Ino. With a sigh, Gaara turned in the opposite direction of them and started walking towards his house.

As Gaara walked up the driveway he noticed his father's car. He'd gotten home early today. Gaara groaned and headed up the front steps. Just as he stepped up on the porch, the front door swung open. Boku came storming, shoving Gaara to the side and knocking him to the ground. He heard the car pull out off the driveway and speed off down the street.

Gaara sat there dazed for a moment before standing up and brushing off his pants. He walked inside the house as if nothing had happened. Inside he found that everyone else was doing the same. Kankuro sat in front of the television in the family room with Temari, and Yasha sat quietly in the front room, mending some holes in socks. Gaara retreated straight to his room.

Flopping face down on his bed, all Gaara wanted to do was sleep. Today had made him exhausted. Gaara wasn't exactly used to feeling emotion towards another person besides hate. Today a lot of new emotions had been thrown in the mix. He sighed and rolled over onto his back folding his arms behind his head. Gaara hoped every day wouldn't be like this.

--- --- ---

Sasuke sat silently on the window seat in his bedroom. His knees were pulled up to his chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his legs and let his head rest against his knees. He felt like crying, but he wouldn't. That would be showing weakness.

"I am not weak," Sasuke whispered to himself. He closed his eyes thinking, _"I will not let Itachi get the best of me." _

The Uchiha parents were gone on yet another business trip, leaving Sasuke and Itachi by themselves again. As soon as Sasuke had walked through the front door, he was intercepted by Itachi. Itachi had slammed him against the wall, holding him by his neck. Hate flared in both of their eyes. Sasuke wasn't afraid, not anymore. That had stopped a long time ago. Now it was just a burning hate.

Itachi leaned in close, growling the same threats as usual into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke didn't know what had happened, but Itachi seemed to be more ill-tempered and bitter. His grip seemed a little tighter around Sasuke's throat than usual, his words a little more venom-filled and lethal.

Sasuke's breath came out ragged, it was hard to breathe. Then his eyes widened as Itachi mentioned Gaara. Itachi made even worse threats towards him. Itachi had told Sasuke that he was to have nothing to do with Gaara. Sasuke didn't see why he was so fired up about it. This couldn't be over a small insult, could it? Or was there something more? Itachi released Sasuke with a venomous chuckle and he slid to the floor with a dull thud. Sasuke was coughing as Itachi walked away.

Now there Sasuke sat in his room. He had darted quickly away as soon as his legs remembered how to move. Earlier, he had been trembling, it had since stopped. Sasuke had just replayed the entire scene over in his head. Since when had Itachi started picking his friends?

"_Friend…" _The word lingered in Sasuke's head. He opened his eyes and spread out across the seat. Sasuke pressed his forehead against the cool glass of the window. It felt good against his throbbing head. Sasuke looked around outside. The sun was just starting to go down behind the tallest trees. What time was it? Sasuke spun around and looked at the clock. Dinner would be ready soon. Once again he'd be in the same room as Itachi. Alone.

Sasuke knew the situation well. Itachi would sit directly across from him. He'd flash a cruel grin, daring Sasuke to say something. But Sasuke never did. Sasuke would eat his food quickly or not at all, and then depart from the room to lock himself in his bedroom.

With a sigh, Sasuke hugged his arms around himself. "Please make this end," Sasuke whispered pleadingly to the empty room. He then pulled his knees back up to his chest and laid his head back down on his knees until he was summoned for dinner.


	7. Violence

Sorry! I said i'd put up a new chapter soon and then DEFFINATELY didn't. My computer decide to break on me so just recently did I get it fixed FINALLY. So here's the new chapter! It's also a little bit shorter. Reviews are welcome and loved.

†Havoc 

**--- --- --- **

**Chapter 7: **Violence**  
**

Rain tapped lightly against the windows in Gaara's bedroom. It was the only noise that filled the air. Gaara sat hunched over his desk, pencil in hand. With a sigh, he threw down the pencil and folded his arms over the half drawn picture, resting his head on his arms. His head was swimming with thoughts.

It was a Friday night and Gaara was sitting inside by himself. Nothing unusual about that, though. Except that he had actually been invited out tonight. Naruto said that he was going to be with friends tonight and that Gaara should join, but Gaara declined the invitation. Gaara had considered going and was going to agree, but he figured Sasuke would be there, and that's what made him decide not to tag along.

Thoughts of Sasuke had been taking over his mind. Things between them had been different ever since school started. After the first day, Sasuke rarely even came near him. Only on the occasional lunch did he show up, and during the classes Gaara had with him, he'd always pick the farthest away seats. The seats right next to the blond kid who Gaara learned was named Deidara. He had hated Gaara since the first day of school when he wouldn't give up his seat for his red-headed friend.

Gaara thought that Deidara had something to do with Sasuke's behavior. During art, Gaara would look over at Deidara and Sasuke across the room. Deidara would give a wicked grin, scooting closer to Sasuke. It was like he was dangling Sasuke in front of him. Gaara would scowl and continue his work.

All of Gaara's thoughts lately had been about Sasuke. They were about how he would pretend Gaara didn't exist, and then stare longingly across the room to where he, or Naruto and he, sat. Or about one of the few times that Sasuke had actually shown up to lunch and sat next to him, and how he had casually, accidentally, ran his hand over Gaara's leg. All of it was driving him mad.

The front door slammed and outside, an engine started. Gaara was shaken from his thoughts. Boku was leaving as he usually did on Friday nights. Nothing unusual about that either. After all, he didn't usually work on the weekends making hangovers or being drunk not an issue.

Gaara looked down at the unfinished picture on his desk. He had just been doodling absentmindedly and wasn't really aware of what he'd been drawing. When he looked down at it, it was not what he wanted to see, not the person he wanted to see. With a growl, he crumpled up the sheet of paper and tossed it at the already-overflowing-with-paper waste basket. It bounced off the edge and rolled a short distance across the floor.

Gaara's head was killing him. He rubbed his temples then traced a finger lightly over the scar on his forehead. He was surprised no one had commented on, or asked him about it yet. He supposed it was just well hidden behind his shaggy hair. It made Gaara think of the day when he found out that his "mother," though he always had his suspicions, was truly his aunt. He had then demanded the story of what had happened to his "real" mother, and the rest of his immediate family for that matter. Yasha, being the rather spineless person she had been, couldn't say no and almost instantly gave in.

Acting like the news didn't bother him, Gaara had just walked away afterwards. There was a pang of guilt that he felt for his family's death that he still carried with him. Gaara never let anyone know that, though. He acted almost as if he hadn't ever been told the information.

Standing up from the desk, Gaara stretched his arms above his head. His back was stiff so he went to relax on his bed. Gaara closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to clear his head. It didn't work, nothing seemed to. Images and memories and thoughts kept spilling into his mind. Gaara sat up and swung his legs off the side of the bed. He sat for a moment rubbing his head again before rummaging through the nightstand. He pulled out and almost empty bottle of Tylenol and shook a few, more than he should have taken, pills into his hand. The bottle was then tossed back into the drawer and it was slammed closed. Gaara grabbed a partially filled glass of water from an earlier date, and with a swig of the lukewarm liquid, he swallowed the pills one at a time.

Gaara stood up and walked over to the window. It was hard for him to stay still right now. He wiped his hand over the fog-covered glass so he could see outside. The skies were dark and getting darker as night pressed on. The rain seemed to be picking up as well. Gaara wondered if the weather made his mood worse.

"_Would I feel better if it was sunny and bright out_?" He wondered. Gaara doubted it. He liked the rain and dark much better then clear, sunny, warm days.

Gaara pressed his hand against the window. A handprint remained after he drew his hand away. Underneath it, Gaara wrote in small letters 'Sasuke.' For a while, Gaara just stared at the name. He was about to wipe it away in disgust but stopped himself. He hesitated, fingertips almost brushing the glass the pulled his hand back. He folded his arms across his chest and walked quickly away from the window. Again Gaara retreated to his bed. He stuck his head under his pillow and eventually fell into a fitful sleep.

--- --- ---

A few more weeks passed and Gaara's "Sasuke Conflict" was driving him insane. On yet another Friday Gaara sat alone in his bedroom. The entire house was empty except for him. Everyone else had gone out to do something that night. Gaara shut off his stereo which had been blasting music at a rather loud level. Briskly, he made his way out of his room, down both flights of stairs, and out the front door, locking it behind him. He stuffed his house key in his pocket then folded his arms across his chest as he made his way towards town.

Gaara wasn't headed for town, though. He was heading towards the Uchiha residence. Soon enough Gaara was walking up the path that led to the front door. He rang the doorbell and could hear the muffled chimes coming from inside. Gaara stood awkwardly in front of the door, not exactly sure why he was there. He was about to leave when the door swung open. Gaara stood face to face with Sasuke who was looking as moody as he's ever been. Gaara was sure the door was going to be slammed in his face like the first time Sasuke had come to his house.

Sasuke grabbed Gaara's wrist and yanked him inside. He reached around him to shut the door, pressing his body close to Gaara's as he did. It was only for a brief momentbut still caused Gaara's heart to beat faster. Sasuke then stood with the most hateful look on his face staring at Gaara. Or at least, at first glance Gaara thought it was hate. There was another emotion behind it. Sadness, it had to be sadness.

Gaara didn't have time to say anything because in an instant, Sasuke had him slammed against the wall and was holding him around the throat the same way his brother had done to him. He then leaned in the same way Itachi had, hissing in Gaara's ear, "Go away, Gaara. Leave me alone."

Gaara reacted immediately. He grabbed Sasuke's wrist and ripped it away from his throat, his own strength surpassing Sasuke's. Sasuke looked surprised at that fact and took a few steps backwards down the main hall. He tried to remain fierce looking as Gaara advanced upon him. Gaara stopped dead in front of Sasuke, scowling at him. Sasuke balled up his fist and swung, but Gaara grabbed his wrist again and held onto it. When Sasuke tried with the other hand, the same thing happened. Gaara held both of Sasuke's arms, he could feel rage building in him. He let go of his arm and shoved Sasuke, causing him to stumble and topple to the ground. Sasuke looked almost terrified now as Gaara stepped over to him. But that's when Gaara stopped. His face fell, he was disgusted with himself. He looked down into Sasuke's terror-filled eyes. Gaara was horrified that he almost let his rage take over. He turned quickly and fled out the front door.

Each of Gaara's steps became quicker and quicker until he was running. The sound of his sneakers hitting the cement of the sidewalk filled his ears as he made his way home as quickly as possible. He arrived home to find that nobody was home yet so he unlocked the door and sprinted up to his bed room. Gaara locked the door behind him then leaned against it. He slid to the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest, his face in his hands.

Long ago, Gaara had turned away from physical abuse and violence, and for more than one reason. The first reason was Boku. Boku had made it a habit to abuse Gaara. He was constantly hitting him, beating him. Gaara had never retaliated, never hit back. He just vowed that he wouldn't do the same thing. But it wasn't just because of Boku. This was decided after he took his own violent actions.

It was one day after school almost eight years ago. The son of the principle had waltzed up to him looking as cocky and arrogant as ever. The boy was a couple years older than him so Gaara wasn't too familiar with him. It was only a few days after Gaara had learned the truth about his family, apparently only a day after the boy had learned. The boy had over heard a conversation between his mother, the principle, and another faculty member about Gaara's situation.

After telling Gaara about this, the boy told him, "You're a freak, Gaara," which hadn't had much of an affect on Gaara, but the boy wasn't done yet. "Your mommy died because of you. No one loves you." And that's what set Gaara off.

Gaara immediately started beating the kid. Hit after hit with all the power Gaara could put into him. Even when they boy had fell to the ground, Gaara continued. The boy had to be taken to the hospital in the end, he was in bad condition. And that was the first time Gaara and his family had moved.

Now Gaara sat crumpled on the floor thinking about how he'd almost gone back on his word. There was a small knock at the door and Gaara glanced up at the clock. It was late; he'd been sitting there for a lot longer than he had thought. The soft knock came again. Gaara stood up and rested his hand on the doorknob. He took a deep breath then pulled open the door as if nothing was troubling him. Yasha stood before him.

"I just wanted to see if you were home. I didn't hear any music so…" Yasha trailed off. "I thought maybe you were staying over at one of your little friend's houses." Yasha hadn't ever really approached Gaara to talk to him before. Usually Gaara spoke first and those were usually the only times they talked. So Gaara hadn't expected it to be Yasha who came knocking. He had expected it to be Kankuro coming to insult him or tell him something else he did wrong, or Temari coming to deliver a message to him from one of the other family members.

Before Gaara could respond, Yasha quickly turned and quickly walked down the stairs. He stood in the doorway and listened as Yasha's bedroom door shut with a quiet click. He stood there for a moment longer then turned shutting his own door behind him. Gaara glanced at the clock again and decided he might as well sleep; he had nothing better to do. He stripped down then pulled on some sweat pants before switching of the light and crawling into bed.

Moonlight poured into Gaara's bedroom windows. He tossed and turned trying to escape the rays of light that seemed to prevent him from falling asleep. Eventually Gaara got up and circled the room, pulling the drapes closed. When he got back in bed, sleep still evaded him. Gaara constantly looked at the glowing numbers on the clock. He stuck his head under his pillow, and eventually drifted into a light sleep.

Gaara was awoken early the next morning by the sound of the phone ringing. He groaned and pulled the pillow tight over his head. He didn't know how early it was, but the sun seemed to be just peeking through the gaps in the drapes. Gaara decided to try to fall back asleep. And he did- quickly.


	8. Hurt

Told you I'd get the next chapter up soon :DD! And I stuck to my word this time... Aha, yeah. Thanks to those who are reading my story. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint or confuse anyone...

†Havoc 

**--- --- --- **

**Chapter 8: **Hurt

Gaara rolled off his bed a few hours later, grumbling. It was still too early for him. He felt like he could sleep for a week. He rubbed his eyes and walked over to one of the windows, pulling aside the drapes. It was still cloudy and dark outside, and though the rain had subsided, it looked as if it would storm at any minute. Gaara went to again wipe away the fog from the glass but stopped when he saw the faint smudges from where he'd written on the window the night before. Pursing his lips, he hastily turned away from the window and crossed to the opposite side of the room, recalling what had happened last night. Gaara grabbed a t-shirt off an arm chair in the corner of the room and pulled it over his tangled hair as he crossed back across the room to the door.

Smoothing down his shirt as he went, Gaara sped down both flights of stairs and straight into the kitchen. He was extremely hungry, having not eaten dinner the night before. Having bad eating habits on the weekend was normal for Gaara. The family was only usually "together" on weekdays, and on the weekends, everyone went there own way and cooked for themselves or ate out with friends. Gaara rummaged through the fridge and the cabinets to find something satisfactory to eat, and it wasn't until he sat down at the table and was digging into his bowl of cereal that he realized how unusually quiet the house was. Gaara looked up at the clock on the microwave and the glowing green number told him it was nine thirty. Normally, the kitchen would still be bustling around his time, it being the time Temari and Kankuro usually surfaced for breakfast.

Gaara left his partially finished breakfast on the table and scooted his chair away from the table. He made his way over to the refrigerator to check the dry erase board that was magneted onto it. The board usually told where family members were or if there was a message for someone. Gaara scanned down the board. Temari had spent the night at a friends, Kankuro was at practice for his new found love, football, and Yasha was... At the hospital. Gaara furrowed his brow. Yasha was at the hospital filling out some forms and picking up Boku.

"I hope he got some deadly incurable disease," Gaara mused aloud. But of course, if Yasha was picking him up at the moment, whatever had happened to him must not have been life threatening. He walked back over to the table and picked up his bowl. Gaara dumped the remains of his soggy cereal down the garbage disposal. He didn't feel very hungry anymore.

Afterward, Gaara drifted into the family room and stretched out on the couch. He didn't mean to, but before he knew it, he was asleep. It seemed like only moments later that Gaara heard the door open nosily and someone come stomping into the house. All of the sudden Gaara felt himself being yanked off the couch and dumped on the floor. Gaara moaned and slowly opened his eyes to see Boku sitting down on the couch where Gaara had been lying moments before. Gaara looked him over and saw that his arm, the one he didn't use to throw Gaara to the floor, was in a sling.

_"Serves him right." _Gaara wanted to laugh.Instead, he just dragged himself up from the floor and sulked back up to his room. As he made his way up the stairs, Gaara could hear Yasha scolding Boku. She was telling him not to overexert himself or put too much strain on his other arm. Nothing about the fact he had just thrown his child to the ground. But Gaara didn't expect that. He just shook his head and retreated to the confines of the attic.

--- --- ---

Gaara stayed in his room all afternoon. He worked on his art projects but discarded almost all of his drawings. Gaara also went around his room and gather all his rolls of film he needed to develop. Gaara had taken so many pictures for school, he'd forgotten about the ones he had taken outside of class.

Later in the afternoon, he heard his brother come home and drop all his pads and equipment off before taking a shower and leaving once again. Not too long after, the phone rang. Gaara glanced over at the caller ID and read the name "Uzumaki" on the screen.

_"Naruto."_ Gaara picked it up hastily after the first ring. "Hello?" It came out too fast, making it seem as if he was out of breath.

On the other end of the phone Naruto chuckled and made small talk before getting down to business. Naruto wanted to know if Gaara knew what was wrong with Sasuke. That his mood had been even more extreme than usual and that it scared him. Gaara told him he didn't know. That was only half a lie.Gaara could take a few guess, but he also thought that there was something deeper behind what was wrong with Sasuke. So he stuck with his answer of "I don't know."

After a bit more chat the two said their goodbyes. Gaara set down the phone and walked away from his desk. He assumed his normal position propped up on his bed with a book and began reading. Later that evening, Gaara heard the front door close and the car pull out of the driveway and down the street. Gaara assumed the house was now empty and it was safe for him to journey back down stairs.

As soon as he got downstairs though, Gaara saw he was wrong. Boku was still sitting on the couch. He had also assumed that the car leaving meant Yasha had driven Boku somewhere, but again, he was wrong. Boku looked up as soon as Gaara hit the bottom landing of the stairs. He locked gazes with Gaara, and stood up, making his way toward him, determined.Gaara took a defensive step back but seeing the look in Boku's eyes, turned and fled right back up the stairs.

Gaara knew what was coming, but he was more afraid now that he had been at any other time. Something was different in Boku now, something seemed to have snapped. Gaara reached his bedroom once again and could hear Boku's heavy footsteps coming up the creaking stairs as he fumbled with the lock on his door. He knew it was no use. Gaara stumbled back as Boku slammed himself against the door, shoving it open. He could feel himself shaking out of both anger and fear. Not only was Boku different, but so was he. Gaara tried to relax his body so maybe the damage wouldn't be as great. Boku stood staring at Gaara for a long moment before striking Gaara, with his good arm of course. Gaara felt the familiar sting of flesh colliding with flesh. His hand instinctively went to the spot where he had been hit. But that wasn't the only blow.

Boku kept coming after Gaara, each hit becoming harder. Boku mostly focused on Gaara's face and torso. Punching, hitting, anything to make Gaara suffer. Gaara fell to the floor several times, bleeding, coughing, but Boku didn't stop. The first few times he just dragged him back up, hitting him more. After a while though, since it was hard to pick someone up and beat them all with one arm, Boku just left him on the floor, kicking him in the stomach and ribs.

With one last kick, Boku walked out of the room, slamming the door closed behind him.Gaara lied on the floor, gasping. It was hard to breathe, each breath he took hurt more than the last. For the first time Gaara could remember, he began to cry. Silent tears that just trickled down his face and onto the carpet to mix with the blood. Gaara's only thought before he slipped into sweet darkness, was that he would have to clean up the mess on the floor.

--- --- ---

Gaara couldn't remember anything when he first came to, but when he tried to lift his head and get up, the wave of excruciating pain that washed over him helped him remember. After much effort, Gaara rolled himself from on his side to on his back. He looked around the room. He was still in the same place as he was the night before, no one had bothered to come check on or help him. He suspected Boku had something to do with that. Gaara figured it was the next day because there were now hints of light that didn't come from the lamps peaking into the room.

It was a long time before Gaara could drag himself into a standing position. He wobbled, almost collapsing again, but after stumbling around a bit, steadied himself on his end table. His vision got fuzzy at the corners and he sat down heavily on his bed. Gaara pressed gently at his face and body. Almost every placed he touched was tender and sent pain searing through him. Gaara groped around in the end table drawer until he found the Tylenol bottle. He emptied the rest of it's contents into his palms and tossed the empty bottle in the general direction of the garbage can, missing horribly and gritting his teeth and grimacing against the pain. He picked up his ever-present glass of room temperature water and swallowed down the pain killers.

Gaara rolled over on his bed and lied flat on his back. He lifted his hands to see them shaking and covered in his own blood. Gaara sighed and coughed, making his head throb and his vision blur. Of all the times Boku had beat him, this had been the worst. Gaara took in a ragged breath and closed his eyes. Within moments, he fell into sleep.

When Gaara woke up again, it was in the early hours of the morning. Several hours before he would be getting up for school. The pain had subsided slightly, but everything still hurt. Gaara knew he wouldn't be allowed to stay home from school. That was unheard of. It would mean something was wrong, that something wasn't right within their household.

Managing to drag himself out of bed, Gaara trudged over to the full-length mirror. First he surveyed his face. Bruised. Blood had trickled down his forehead and dried leaving burgundy stains across his face. He lifted his shirt up and over his head, regretting it as soon as he did. It hurt. Bad. Gaara then studied the bruising on his body. It was just as bad as his face, minus the blood. Gaara stood shirtless in front of the mirror staring at his reflection.

More than anything, Gaara hated himself. His tiny pale frame just hung there, and in Gaara's mind, was just asking for a good beating. He thought himself pathetic, like he wasn't worth it. Gaara had never thought these things before, and he wondered why; they all seemed so obvious. He punched the mirror, cracking it. Broken Glass, blood, pain. Gaara swore, and held his injured hand as he exited his bedroom. He willed his legs not to betray him as he crept down the stairs and too the bathroom. Gaara had to let go of his hand to hold the railing, smearing blood a majority of the way down. What a mess. A mess that he would have to take care of later.

Gaara trudged as quietly as he could manage down the hall and into the bathroom. He turned on the water in the shower, adjusted the temperature, then grabbed a wash rag to press against his hand. Gently, he stripped all the way down then carefully climbed into the shower. Gaara let the water just wash over him until it turned from a reddish-pink, to more of a clear color. He then tenderly washed the remaining blood off of his body. Afterward, he dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist and gathered his clothes up off the floor. On his way to his room, Gaara stopped at the hall closet and took a new bottle of Tylenol.

Back in his room, Gaara checked the clock.Cleaning himself up had only taken about an hour and he still had a few more before the school bus would come.He lied down on his bed hoping to get some more sleep, but realizing it was useless after tossing and turning, Gaara got up and got fully dressed. He packed his bag for school and slung in over his shoulder, wincing as he did. He stuck the undeveloped film inside his bag as well, then picked up his camera and left.

Quietly, he exited his house and made his way down the front path. Everything was so still at this time and the sun was still just rising in the sky. He uncapped the lens of his camera and began snapping pictures every now and again as he wandered around the neighborhood. After a while, Gaara realized how completely exhausted. With a glance at his watch, he noticed it was also time to start heading back for the bus. His body ached and he hadn't even started to think of an excuse for his injuries, so he decided he wouldn't give one.

Gaara pulled on the hood of his sweatshirt as he approached the bus stop. As usual, Sakura and Ino were already there. AS he walked up, Ino made a point of stopping the conversation and glaring at him. Gaara only sighed and waited the few minutes for the bus to come rolling up. When he walked onto the bus, Naruto waved to him from his normal seat on the bus. Gaara ignored him and picked a seat close to the front. That way, when he got to school, he could quickly flee away from the crowd of people.

A few stops later, Sasuke got on the bus. Gaara instantly tensed. Sasuke hesitated for a moment next to Gaara's seat and looked like he was going to keep moving, but then sat down right next to him. Gaara fold his arms tight across his chest and moved as close to the window as he could. He felt like Sasuke was watching him and a look out of the corner of his eye confirmed his suspicions. Sasuke was looking straight at him as if he had asked him a question and was awaiting an answer. Gaara quickly averted his eyes and bowed his head lower.

The ride to school felt extra long and awkward. As soon as the bus stopped outside of the school, Gaara flew up from his seat causing a whirl of pain in his head. He put his hand to his forehead and gave a small groan. Sasuke gave him a look but said nothing, then exited the bus. Gaara followed quickly behind and walked in the opposite direction Sasuke had, hoping to get lost in the crush of students frequenting the grounds.

Gaara rounded the side of the building and though he was finally alone when he felt someone lightly grab at his arm and he stopped walking. He looked over his shoulder to see Sasuke right next to him again. Gaara roughly knocked his hand away and was about to continue when he felt Sasuke grab his wrist. Gaara tried to jerk away but Sasuke's grip was firm this time. He pivoted quickly to face Sasuke but couldn't look at him, wouldn't look at him.

"Just go away," Gaara growled forcefully.But Sasuke wasn't going anywhere.Again Gaara tried to pull his arm away, but all it did was cause pain to shoot through his body. Sasuke placed his free hand under Gaara's chin and tilted his head up so they were looking each other in the eye. Gaara's body froze then relaxed, he stopped trying to pull away from Sasuke, and Sasuke took a step closer to him. Sasuke didn't say anything, just scanned Gaara's face with his eyes. Gaara averted his eyes once again.. What was going on?


	9. History

Dang, man. I think this chapter is a bit OOC for Sasuke and Gaara. Ugh. But it could work, I guess. Main characters often go through "changes" in a story. We'll see. This chapter is a little shorter than some of the others, but still a good length for me and how much I usually write. Thanks again for your comments and reviews. They're always nice to see.

†Havoc 

--- --- ---**  
**

** Chapter 9: **History**  
**

Gaara's mind clicked back on. He took a quick step backward and, catching Sasuke off guard, freed his wrist, knocking Sasuke's other hand away as well. Gaara folded his arms gently across his chest and looked down at the ground. His heart was beating fast and his head swimming. Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"I told you to leave me alone," Gaara stated bluntly.

Sasuke only chuckled and shook his head again. "Gaara..." He trailed off, smiling sadly down at his own feet. When he looked up again, he continued. "I know that's the last thing you really want right now."

Gaara furrowed his brow in anger. Did Sasuke really think he knew him? How could he possibly know how... Gaara's thoughts trailed off. He recalled Sasuke's bruises, the ones he periodically showed up with throughout the year. Gaara bit his lip and continued to stare down at the ground, letting his arms fall down by his sides. At that moment he saw Sasuke's hand slowly reach out toward his own. Gaara jerked his hand away and refolded his arms across his chest. He could feel Sasuke's eyes on him. but didn't dare look up at him.

Turning quickly, Gaara walked away from Sasuke, leaving behind the heavy silence that was hanging between them. But Gaara turned back around just as quick when he heard Sasuke say, "I'll see you tonight."

"What?" Gaara said, confused. No he would not. But all Gaara received as a reply was the view of Sasuke's back as he walked away in the opposite direction. He was thinking over what Sasuke said as the bell rang, startling him. Gaara looked around him, picking the quickest way to get to class, then hurried off in that direction.

--- --- ---

The rest of the day passed slowly. Gaara didn't have to deal with Sasuke in any of his classes because he didn't sit near him, or at lunch, because Sasuke didn't show up. Everything seemed to be going smoothly until art rolled around.

Gaara picked his normal place along the far side of the horse shoe, facing the door, and quickly got to work on his drawings even before the bell rang.Once he looked up, catching Sasuke's eye. Sasuke only stared, blinking, until Gaara looked away. Gaara got very into what he was doing and was working excitedly. At the end of class, he hardly heart the bell but the squeaking of stools alerted him that it was time to leave. Gaara hurried out of the class, and after stopping at his locker and picking up some previously-developed pictures, Gaara made his way to the bus.

He was one of the first people on the bus, even before Naruto, and he picked a seat closer to where he normally sat, rather than in the front of the bus. Gaara couldn't help but think as he sat there waiting, that the day hadn't been too bad. He thanked massive amounts of painkillers and a lack of Sasuke for that. Gaara closed his eyes and let out a long breath. The bus was starting to fill up and he was trying drown out the noisy chatter. Naruto greeted him cheerfully as he sat down in the seat across from him. Gaara lifted his hand in a half-wave greeting, not even opening his eyes. Naruto was satisfied with that and went on conversing with the people around him.

A heavy thud next to him on the seat made Gaara opened his eyes and look over. Sasuke had once sat down snug against Gaara in the bus seat, putting his backpack on the empty space on the outside of the seat. Gaara bit his lip and dug through his bag, looking for his MP3 player, but he had forgotten it on his desk at home. "_Damn_." He furrowed his brow and looked out the window, staying facing that way the rest of the bus ride.

As the bus came to a halt at Sasuke's stop, Gaara let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. But Sasuke didn't move from where he was sitting. Sasuke leaned over and said quietly into Gaara's ear, "You're not getting rid of me that easily." Gaara crossed his arms as tightly around himself as he dared and stared more intently out the window. Sasuke just chuckled quietly at Gaara's reaction.

Gaara flew up from his seat when they arrived at his stop. As usual, Sasuke was a little slower to get moving. Gaara waited impatiently as Ino and Sakura filed past and Sasuke headed down the aisle behind them. When they got off the bus, Ino was waiting for them, or more waiting for Sasuke, with Sakura alongside. Usually they would hurry off in the direction of their homes, but today was different, of course, with Sasuke there.

Ino was trying desperately to make conversation and flirt with Sasuke as soon as he stepped off the bus. She was tossing her hair off her shoulders, batting her eye lashes, looking quite ridiculous. Sasuke insisted they were in a rush and should get going. He put his hand on Gaara's back as he spoke and pushed him gently in the direction of his house to encourage him to start walking away. Gaara squirmed to get away from Sasuke but did start walking the opposite way then Sakura and Ino would be going, and heading toward his house. Ino opened her mouth to protest but then just shot a look like daggers at Gaara. She turned swiftly on her heels and nose in the air, walked away dragging Sakura with her. Sakura waved a quick goodbye over her shoulder then disappeared around the corner with Ino.

Sasuke and Gaara made their way to Gaara's house in silence. As the walked, Sasuke's hand kept brushing lightly against Gaara's. Gaara bit his lip and stuck his hand into the pockets of his sweatshirt.Sasuke let out a sigh that Gaara pretended not to hear. The rest of the walk home was awkward and felt like it took much longer than usual.

--- --- ---

"Well... Can I?" Sasuke questioned again. The pair were sitting on the floor in Gaara's room. Gaara was leaning against the bed and Sasuke sat across from him, cross-legged. Gaara sat there looking a little dumbfounded. Sasuke sure was blunt. After several minutes of sitting in silence Sasuke decided to ask Gaara if he could see his bruises.

Gaara thought this was completely ridiculous and his expression showed so. The bruises? What kind of question was that? Gaara tried to pull himself together. He furrowed his brow, but Sasuke persisted.

"Well?..." Sasuke raised himself to his knees. He started down at Gaara with a slightly questioning expression on his otherwise blank face.

Gaara pursed his lips and stood up, turning his back on and walking away from Sasuke. He folded his arms across his chest then toyed with the zipper on his sweatshirt. Before he realized it, Gaara was unzipping the sweatshirt and shedding it off before pulling his thin t-shirt up and over his head. He turned around slowly, hugging his arms loosely around himself.

Sasuke stared up at him, slightly loosing his cool unconcerned expression. "Damn..." was all he could manage to say. He got up from he's knees and walked over to Gaara, coming to a stop in front of him. He managed to put back on his blank expression. Sasuke moved closer to Gaara and slowly reached out a hand toward him. Gaara swatted it away, moving his arms away from his body. All it did was let Sasuke get a better look at the damage.

"That's worse than what Itachi..." Sasuke trailed off in the middle of commenting on the bruising. He looked down away from Gaara's face acting particularly interested in the purple-red skin.

"'Than what Itachi' what?" Gaara questioned. He had him there. Sasuke had made him uncomfortable for long enough, now it was his turn. Gaara took a challenging step toward Sasuke.

Sasuke only shook his head, his expression darkening. "No, it's nothing," he said. The look on Sasuke's face seemed to have a hint of anger to it.

Now it was Gaara's turn to be persistent. He took another step toward Sasuke and reacher out and put his hand on his shoulder. Looking directly into his eyes, even though Sasuke wasn't looking at his, Gaara questioned again, "'Than what Itachi' what?" His tone was firm, but he spoke quietly. It was something he'd learned from Temari when she was trying to get information out of Kankuro or him.

The anger deepened in Sasuke's face, but then just like that, he gave in, closing his eyes before speaking. "Than what Itachi does to me," he stated, finishing the statement he had trailed off on earlier. He then briefly went into what it was Itachi did to him and what his living situation was. The whole time, Gaara's eyes never left his face even though Sasuke wouldn't look him in the eye.

When Sasuke was done talking, a heavy silence hung between the two. Then Gaara did something totally unlike himself. He slid his arms around Sasuke and pulled him into a hug, burying his face into his shoulder. At first, Sasuke was a bit shocked, but it had been what he'd been wanting to do as well, so he gave in, wrapping his arms around Gaara.

Upon separating, it didn't seem awkward or wrong. They then both sat down on the edge of the bed. Sasuke looked Gaara in the eye and lifted his hand to brush the hair away from the scar on Gaara's forehead. His calm uncaring expression finally broke and he asked Gaara sincerely, "What drives a father, who's supposed to love you, to do this?" he asked, referring to the beating Gaara had taken.

Gaara bristled at the word. Love. Then he began by replying to Sasuke, "He's not my father." That got Gaara started. He'd never confided anything in anybody, never talked about himself to another person.

--- --- ---

January nineteenth. A cursed day. Anyone born on that day is said to hold and evil demon inside of them and to be cursed as well. Only bad was supposed to come to them. January nineteenth happened to be Gaara's birthday. When his mother gave birth to him on that day, many people were upset. Many people in their small village believed strongly in superstitions and myths. Things got passed down from one generation to the next, and just stuck. In general, a large amount of people were not happy.

But Gaara's mother didn't care. She loved her tiny baby boy. Most people who's babies were born on that day gave them up and would have nothing to do with them. But to Gaara's mother, that was unheard of. She could never do such a thing. This upset people even more.

To the point that someone would even murder Gaara's mother, and in the end, the rest of his family too. When Gaara's aunt, his mother's sister, and his uncle had taken him in, they knew about this so called "curse," and even though Boku was slightly hesitant at the time but Yasha and himself willingly took Gaara into their home. Yasha convinced Boku that it was only a silly legend from crooked old women with too much time on their hands.

From their on out though, anything that went wrong or anything bad that happened was blamed on Gaara. At least, by Boku it was. His punishment for unfortunate events started small at first, but grew over the years until he was full out beating Gaara.

--- --- ---

Gaara finished explaining this too Sasuke, then drew back and bit down on his lip. He wasn't used to talking about himself and it made him feel uncomfortable. Gaara shifted awkwardly then stood up from the bed and walked toward where he had dropped his shirt.

Sasuke just stared at him blankly, taking in what he said. It seemed completely ludicrous to Sasuke that someone would hold a grudge like that and not be able to take the blame for anything. And then to take it out on someone they were supposed to be caring for and protecting!

Gaara was just about to bend down and grab his shirt of the ground when he felt arms slide around his waist. Gaara winced at first, but the warmth of someone else was greater than the pain from his injuries. Gaara could feel Sasuke's face close to his.

"Gaara... I'm sorry..."

Gaara wanted to smile, but couldn't. His face bore no expression. How could everything feel right and completely wrong at the same time? Gaara twisted around so he was facing Sasuke and could get a good look at him.He let out a small, quiet gasp as Sasuke pulled him in closer. He knew what was coming next as Sasuke began to lean in.

"I think it's time for you to go," Gaara managed to say. Sasuke froze and just stared at him. "I think it's time for you to go," Gaara repeated, "He'll be home soon."

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, then pulled away from Gaara, hiding his disappointment well. He knew exactly who Gaara meant by "he." Sasuke could only think that that was only partially an excuse though.

Gaara pulled his t-shirt back on and walked over to his bedroom door waiting for Sasuke to go first. He walked with Sasuke to the front door, catching Kankuro's scrutinizing eye as they passed through the living room where he was sitting. Gaara stepped out onto the front porch with Sasuke. Sasuke turned to face Gaara to say goodbye and what he saw was Gaara's normal scowling face. He turned back around without saying a word and put on his own usual look of calmness and lack of care.

--- --- ---

In his own room, on his own bed. Sasuke lie curled up on his bed. He was going over what had happened. Rethink how stupid he was to have tried to...

Sasuke's were interrupted by loud thumping on his bedroom door, and the locked doorknob rattling. Sasuke rolled lazily off of his bed and took his time walking over to the door. He unlocked at pulled it open, putting on a mask of aggravation, knowing who would be there. And sure enough there was Itachi looking impatient as ever.

"Dinner time," Itachi said. Then he turned and walked away. When ever their parents were home, they would have Sasuke and Itachi summon each other for meals and different things. When they weren't home, Itachi always asked one of the maids or someone of the like to do it.

Al though dinner, Sasuke pushed his food around his plate, distracted. Afterward, he went back upstairs and locked himself in his room once more. For the rest of the night his thoughts were of Gaara and how he would have to face him again tomorrow and for the rest of the school week.


	10. Sleepover

Hmm, thinking about changing the title. I'm not so sure this title fits with this story as much as it would with another one I've got brewing in my head. And once again, so much for updating quickly. How long has it been?... I thought I was getting better. Guess not.

†Havoc

**Chapter 10: **Sleepover

Another Friday night at home. Pictures littered Gaara's bedspread and he laid in the middle of them. The pictures were ones he had taken over the summer and since the beginning of the school year. A few of them were random, pictures of plants and scenery, but the majority of them were of his friends and him. Gaara had a habit of taking pictures with just about everyone he met, even if he wasn't the best of friends with them. As he looked through the pictures, Gaara touched lightly at a fresh bruise on his jaw. Boku had taken a swing at him before leaving to go out with his friends. He couldn't even remember what he'd been hit for this time. 

Gaara came across one of him and Sasuke that made him pause. He had just been shuffling through stacks briefly looking at each one, but the one of the two of them had made him stop and take a better look at it. Gaara wondered why he didn't remember this picture being taken. He studied the picture. They were sitting close together on a bench in a park that was near Naruto's house. Both of them had small smiles on their faces. But the thing that bothered Gaara the most about the picture was how Sasuke's arm was wrapped around his own waist, with his hand resting lightly on his hip.

Gaara didn't know why the picture bothered him so much, but it did. It was so obvious how Sasuke felt about him. There were subtle hints everywhere, including in that picture. And Gaara knew it all along. He'd had just been denying the fact that Sasuke liked him as more than a friend. And why? Because Gaara felt the same way back, but refused to believe it.

Before Gaara realized what he was doing, he crossed the room, picked up the phone, and started dialing Sasuke's number. The last few days at school had been awkward for Gaara. Sasuke had once again gone back to ignoring him, but he felt worse then usual about it. As the phone rang, Gaara shifted nervously back and forth, waiting for someone to pick up. If it was Itachi who answered, he'd have to hang up so he was desperately hoping for Sasuke. But when the phone was answered, even thought it was Sasuke who picked up, Gaara still felt like clicking off the phone.

"Hello?" the voice on the other side of the line said for a second time.

Gaara cleared his throat and finally managed to say, "Hey... Sasuke?"

Only silence answered him now. Gaara began to fear that maybe it was Itachi. But he knew it was Sauke's voice he heard, he was sure.

Finally the response came. "Yeah."

Gaara was relieved, but now it was his turn to say something. He didn't even know why he called him in the first place. There was more silence before Gaara asked, "Do you ... Wanna come over?" 

Silence again. "Sure."

Gaara paced back and forth in the living room close to the front door, waiting for Sasuke's arrival. Kankuro appeared out of the kitchen holding a bowl of soup he'd prepared for himself. He stopped and cocked an eyebrow at Gaara, lowering the spoon he had half-lifted to his lips.

"What are you doing?" Kankuro questioned. "Can't you go be a freak somewhere where I don't have to see you?"

Gaara stopped and spun around to face Kankuro. He was caught off guard and scowled at him. "Waiting," he answered simply. "But what are you still doing home?" Gaara had thought he'd left the house a while ago.

Kankuro shrugged and said, "I'm not leaving until later this evening." Kankuro took a sip of the soup then continued. "And who ya waiting for? Your boyfriend?"

Gaara resisted the urge to tackle Kankuro. He figured he'd be completely dominated, with Kankuro having more experience since he was a football player, but that wasn't going to stop him from giving it a try. Gaara clenched his fists and his face darkened, but his thoughts of taking down his older brother were interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

Kankuro laughed and turned to walk back in the kitchen as Gaara turned to open the door. Sasuke was standing with his hands tucked into the pockets of his skinny jeans, looking at the ground. When Gaara opened the door, Sasuke looked up at him. Gaara moved to the side to let him through. Kankuro poked his head around the edge of the opening leading to the kitchen. "So I was right about it being your boyfriend," he said triumphantly and laughed as he walked away.

Gaara took only one step towards Kankuro and the kitchen when he felt fingers close around his wrist. He stopped himself immediately and ripped his arm out of Sasuke's grip, sending a dull pain up through it, then turned to face him. Sasuke frowned but Gaara ignored it saying, "Let's go upstairs."

Sasuke followed silently behind Gaara as they made their way up to Gaara's room. When Gaara sat down on the edge of the bed, Sasuke sat next to him. He rested his hand of top of Gaara's and looked over at him his expression changing to one of slight concern.

"Is everything alright?" he questioned. In Sasuke's opinion, Gaara seemed more sour than usual.

Gaara slid his hand out from underneath Sasuke's and looked over at him. "Yeah," he answered bluntly, but then questioned, "Why?'

Sasuke hid his disappointment when Gaara pulled away his hand. He looked away from Gaara's face trying to keep his expression and tone indifferent. Shrugging, Sasuke answered, "I don't know you just sounded... weird on the phone. And..." Sasuke trailed off. He looked back up at Gaara and lifted his hand up to his face. Sasuke lightly brushed his fingers over the bruise on Gaara 's jaw.

Gaara swatted Sasuke's hand away and stood up from the bed, his hands clenched down by his sides. He was shaking slightly. "Why does everyone always assume something is wrong with me?" he growled. "Everyone thinks I'm so weak and pathetic and can't handle getting smacked around a little." Gaara's voice and temper rose as he continued to speak. He didn't even know what he was saying or why all of the sudden he decided to break.

Sasuke flew up and stood in front of Gaara. "I'm not saying that at all Gaara," he said defensively. "But... Just... Why don't you let anyone help you? What are you so afraid of?"

"I am not afraid!" Gaara yelled, taking a threatening step towards Sasuke. "Not like you, who is afraid of his brother and what he'll do to you if you do something he doesn't 'approve' of!"

Sasuke's face darkened and he shook his head. But Gaara wasn't done yet.

"I'm not weak like you. I don't break as easily as you do," Gaara wasn't sure what he was talking about, the words were just spilling out of his mouth.

But Sasuke had heard enough. He closed the distance between the two of them and shoved Gaara, causing him to stumble backward and until he hit the bed, falling back onto it. Sasuke was on him in a second. On him and... kissing him. Gaara felt the crush of lips against his, and it took him a minute to realize what had happened. He closed his eyes and slid his arms around Sasuke as Sasuke kissed him again.

At that moment, the bedroom door opened and Kanukro walked in asking, "Is everything alright? I heard yelling and..." He trailed off when he saw Sasuke and Gaara on the bed.

"Oh... God," Kankuro said, disgusted. "You should be glad I'm not our father, Or else..." His face looked repulsed.

Sasuke peeled himself off of Gaara and crossed the room so he was standing in front of Kankuro. "Your father," Sasuke began. "He's_ your_ father, not Gaara's." Kankuro's look of repulsion was mirrored on Sasuke's face. "And 'or else' what? Or else he'd beat Gaara senseless? What a surprise," he continued. "You look disgusted, Kankuro. But you know what the real disgusting part is? The fact that you do nothing about it." 

Kankuro stood with his mouth slightly open, brow furrowed. He looked over at Gaara who was now sitting up, gripping the edge of the bed and looking down at the floor. Kankuro turned away furiously and stomped down the stairs, slamming the door at the bottom.

Sasuke stood facing the door for a moment longer then turned and walked back to Gaara who was still staring down at the floor. He noticed Gaara was trembling a bit as Sasuke stood over him looking down at him.

"I--I'm sorry," Sasuke stammered. He wasn't sure what he was apologizing for. Making him angry? Kissing him? Yelling at Kankuro?

Gaara looked up at him slowly. He reached up and grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt, pulling him down so they were face to face. Sasuke was surprised at Gaara's rough movement at first, but relaxed when he felt Gaara's mouth press against his own. Sasuke put his hand on the side of Gaara 's face, but then Gaara jerked his head away. His hand shot up to where Sasuke had touched him. The bruise. 

Gaara touched it lightly thinking about Boku. "You should..." Gaara trailed off the first time, then cleared his through and began again. "You should go," Gaara finished.

Sasuke crossed his arms across his chest and frowned. Gaara was still trembling and he knew he was trying to contain it and pretend like he wasn't. Sasuke could tell Gaara was breaking down. _"What have I done?"_ Sasuke thought.

When Sasuke sat down on the bed next to him, Gaara repeated himself. "You should go," he said with more force this time. "Really."

Sasuke stared at Gaara for a second then wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. "I'm not going anywhere," he said quietly. He buried his face into Gaara's shoulder. Sasuke could feel Gaara shaking in his arms. It worried him. Eventually, he felt Gaara 's arms slide loosely around his waist and Sasuke held him tighter. 

Sasuke was now thinking about Gaara's "father." He wondered when he'd be home. He wondered if Kankuro would say anything to him. He wondered how much time he had left with Gaara. Sasuke began to fear he had gotten Gaara into trouble.

Later that night, after Yasha, Temari, and Kankuro had all come home from their nights out, Sasuke still sat in Gaara's room. He spun in slow circles in a swivel chair and Gaara laid sprawled out on the bed. The two had been making lazy conversation with each other but now became fully alert when they heard the sound of a car door slamming in the driveway. 

The pair had been enjoying each other's company enough to temporarily push Boku from their minds. Gaara quickly moved from the bed to the window that over-looked the driveway. He watched Boku stumble up to the front porch.

When Gaara moved to the bedroom door, Sasuke took that as his cue to leave and said, "I should be going..."

But Gaara didn't open the door, he locked it. "Sleepover," Gaara said with a hint of mock enthusiasm. Gaara wasn't supposed to have people over anymore at this hour of the night and he figured it would best to not test Boku's anger, having not fully recovered from his last beating.

The lock was just a safety precaution to keep Boku out of his room in case he decided to initiate a late night beating which would surely be issued if he saw Sasuke there. Boku had always been suspicious of Sasuke ever since the first time they'd met. He'd always partially taken Kankuro's joke as the truth.

Gaara walked away from the door and stretched back out on the bed, yawning and closing his eyes. Sasuke stood up from the chair and strode over the bed. He casually laid down next to Gaara and closed his eyes as well. They laid much closer to each other than two fifteen-year-old boys should, but neither one seemed bothered by it. Eventually, the two fell into sleep.

Sasuke awoke later to the sound of the soft clicking of rain against the window. He looked over to see Gaara still asleep next to him and he soon fell back asleep as well. When Sasuke awoke again, it was still early but he carefully slipped out from underneath Gaara's arm that had been draped over his chest.Gaara stirred slightly, but didn't awaken. Sasuke walked over to one of the windows and pushed back the curtains. The windows were fogged over but when he wiped his hand across it too look outside, he saw it was no longer raining. 

A hand on his shoulder made Sasuke jump. He looked over his shoulder to see Gaara's unsmiling face behind him.Sasuke hadn't even heard him get up and walk across the room. 

"Now I think you should go," Gaara said flatly.

Nodding, Sasuke walked over to the door, Gaara following close behind him. The climbed silently down the stairs and to the front door. Gaara opened the door and Sasuke left without a word.

"Cute," Gaara heard someone say. He snapped his head around and found Kankuro leaning against the door frame leading to the kitchen. Gaara scowled and started sulking off to his room. Kankuro could easily use this against him later.

Outside Sasuke walked lazily sown the block. hands shoved into his pockets. The streets were practically empty and he saw hardly anyone he recognized on the way home. He slipped quietly into his house and crept up the stairs into his bedroom. Itachi usually wouldn't be getting up for a few hours yet, but he didn't want to take chances. Sasuke collapsed on top of his bed and let out a sigh. Things could get awkward now.


	11. Sasuke

So I don't think I've written another chapter since like... Last summer? Two summers ago? But this seems to be the summer of inspiration, I feel compelled to write. I still like this story so I want to continue it. I hope someone is still around to read it... My apologies. .___.''' But hey, this chapter is "interesting." More on Sasuke's side of things...

†Havoc

--- --- ---

**Chapter 11: **Sasuke

Sasuke sat in his bedroom on his window seat, his journal spread open on his lap. It was Sunday evening and Sasuke's mind had began to wonder as he stared through the smudged glass window. He was thinking about what was to come the next day. He'd have to have to face Gaara. Sasuke looked back down to the creamy-white page of the journal and began to write.

_I don't know why he's so... bipolar with me. All I've done is try to be there for him, unlike the rest of his rotten family. He tries to hide all his hurt, but he's not fooling anyone. I hate seeing him hurt, I wanna take it all away from him. Because truth is I think--  
_

There was a sharp rap at Sasuke's door. Before he could ask who it was or give whoever it was the okay to come in, Itachi bust through his door. A cruel smirk hung on the lips of the older male as he skulked across the room towards his younger brother.

"A diary? Really? I honestly thought you couldn't get any more gay." There was venom and ice in every syllable Itachi spoke. He chuckled darkly. Itachi ripped the small leather-bound book from Sasuke and briefly scanned over the scratchy handwriting on the page. He could only assume who the entry was about. Everything about Itachi's appearance seemed to become more dark and angry. His dark eyes glared down at Sasuke, who was no longer able to look up at him.

Itachi's arms dropped to his sides, one hand still clutching the journal. "Care to finish your thought?" Itachi spat, referring to the cut-off sentence on the sat silently, staring down at the floor. "Answer me," Itachi practically hissed through clenched teeth. He bridged the short gap to his brother and pulled him up by the front of his shirt so Sasuke was now standing. He then shoved Sasuke back with hard force, knocking him into the wall, rattling a few of the hanging frames. Still gripping Sasuke's shirt, Itachi leaned in close, laughing quietly, cruelly, in the younger boy's ear. He then released Sasuke, starting to turn away. That's why Sasuke was suprised when he felt a burning pain across his cheek. At the last moment, Itachi had turned back and struck his brother. In Sasuke's moment of surprise, Itachi now shoved him to the floor.

Walking away and leaving Sasuke crumpled on the floor, Itachi cast the notebook onto the floor. "Dinner's ready," was all he said as he nonchalantly made his way out the bedroom door.

For a few moments, Sasuke couldn't move. He was biting down hard on his lip, pressing his eyes tight shut, and telling himself not to cry, there was absolutely nothing that he was doing wrong. Slowly, Sasuke opened his eyes. They happened to fall across his journal, lying facedown open on his bedroom floor. He dragged himself to his hands and knees and crawled over to it. He picked it and himself off the floor and walked back to his window seat.

Writing three last words, he closed the book, straightened himself up and headed down to the dining room for dinner.

_I think I love him._

_--- --- ---_

Sasuke felt exhausted after dinner and immediately retreated to hisroom. When he closed the door behind him, making particular care to lock it behind him, his desk next to his bed caught his eye. More specifically, how the light caugh a particular piece of metal on his desk caught his eye. He slowly walked over to the desk and picked up the object. An Exacto knife he had been using on his latest project for his art class. He hesitantly put it down, his thoughts of what else it could be used for besides art were slightly scaring him.

Plopping down onto his bed, Sasuke just lie there for a while, his thoughts racing as he stared at the cieling. He then sat up when the turned back to the knife on his desk. Sasuke tried to shake the thoughts from his head. He changed into his pajamas and got ready for bed. But when he came back from brushing his teeth in the bathroom, it was as if the tool was just sitting there, taunting him. He went over once more to the desk, leaning on the back of the chair in front of it.

_"If I destroy myself, there will be nothing left for Itachi." _This thought pleased Sasuke. A twisted smile appeared on his face.

That night, Sasuke went to bed with blood on his arms.

--- --- ---

Monday morning. Both Sasuke and Gaara forced themselves to rise from their beds. Though they both dreaded the idea of school and of seeing one another, they both still had the urge to be with each other.

Sasuke's body ached as he pulled himself from the sheets, his arms burned as the shower water washed away some of the eveidence of the night before. As he stepped out of the shower and wiped away the steam from the mirror, he sighed. The cuts on his arms shone like bright beacons, at least in his eyes. _"This is gonna affect my wardrobe choice,"_ were his only thoughts. He wasn't sure whether or not he rejected his actions or not. It made him feel so good and liberated at the time. He chose not to dwell on it. He was more concerned with the bruise that had bloomed on his cheek overnight. Itachi really seemed to have a favourite spot. He sighed again and left the bathroom.

--- --- ---

Gaara noticed Sasuke's bruise as soon as he walked up the stairs onto the school bus that morning. He stared him down the entire way to his Sasuke chose to sit next to him, he felt no awkwardness that he thought would be there. Only concern and some anger. Sasuke wouldn't say anything, wouldn't even look at him. But he didn't pull away when Gaara snuck his hand on top of Sasuke's, lying on the seat between them. Sasuke was actually dying to feel that touch again. He thought it wouldn't happen again after the moves that had been made Friday night.

When they arrived at school, Sasuke didn't instantly disappear like he did on most day's where he had been hit the night before. Instead, he motioned for Gaara to follow him and the pushed throught the crowd of people together until the rounded the edge of the school and were in the courtyard outside the library wing of the school. They sat on one of the four benches that made a square around the statue of their school mascot in the middle. Sasuke still hadn't said a word to Gaara.

After a few moments of sittin in silence, staring at the dingy statue, Gaara thought he was going to go insane. "Look Sas--"

He never got to finish his thought. Sasuke had put on hand on either side of his face and pulled him into a kiss. Something other than silence had been what was driving Sasuke insane.

Mid lip-lock, someone cleared their throat loudly behind them. Neji walked by casually, Hinata intow, and blushing furiously, behind him. He gave the pair a good look telling Gaara, "I told you your type attracts." He chuckled, a sound as graceful as his moevements, and moved on.

Sasuke's blush was almost as red as Gaara's hair. It was part embarrassment, part anger. He was embarrassed that he hand been caught, and angered he had taken theat action to begin with. And that Neji had interrupted.

"I should go to class," Sasuke declared, standing up to leave. Gaara shook his head and grabbed for Sasuke's arm. Dull pain shot through his arm and out ofhabitual reaction, he jerked his arm away, only causing more small spike of pain to spread through it. Rather than let go, Gaara simply furrowed his brow at Sasuke.

Gaara stood up, pushing up the sleeve of Sasuke's sweatshirt. He had an idea he was going to find something he wouldn't like, but he hadn't been expecting what he actually had found. Gaara had expected bruises, damage from someone else. Not self-inflicted damage. "I knew it was too warm for long sleeves."

Sasuke bit his lip, hoping his trembling jaw wasn't very noticeable. He spun on his heels and hurried off back in the direction of the crowd. Sasuke ditched all his classes he had with Gaara that day. He "pulled a Gaara," sitting at the front of the bus on his way home from school. Sasuke was in all his classes the rest of the week, but it was as it had been earlier in the year; Sasuke ignored him completely. It still bothered Gaara, but in a different way. He was rather angry with Sasuke.

The pair didn't speak the rest of the school week; not since Gaaria's last words to Sasuke Monday morning. Then Friday evening rolled around.


	12. Boyfriend

You know how I said I was gonna work at updating this more rapidly?... Yeah, sorry... Haha. Other things come up and this kinda gets pushed to the back. But slowly slowly slowly this chapter has come together... Months upon months later. Sorry again! And thanks in advance to those who will still be reading this, despite my lack of update. Also, sorry it's a bit of a short chapter, I really just wanted to get this story updated already. Next chapter will be longer.

†Havoc

**Chapter 12: **Boyfriend

"What do you want?" Gaara finally snapped. Kankuro and him sat across from each other at the kitchen table. It was just them, everyone else was busy. Their mother and father were already out for the night and Temari was upstairs getting ready to leave. Kankuro simply laughed before going back to stuffing his face. Gaara just let out sigh and poked his food around his plate a little bit more.

"I just haven't seen that boyfriend of yours around in a while." Kankuro stared across the table once more, a devilish grin starting to spread on his face. "You two break up or something?" He then laughed and went back to eating, ignoring Gaara once again. Which is why he didn't notice Gaara's grip tighten around his dinner knife. Gaara scooted his chair back from the table and moved to silently around behind his older brother. His breathing became heavier as he clutched the knife tighter. The doorbell rang."You gonna get that?" Kankuro asked, mouth half full of food.

"Gaara!" A female voice shrieked. Temari rushed into the kitchen with Sasuke in tow. "What the hell are you doing?" Kankuro's entire body tensed as the knife clattered to the floor. He jerked his head around to look over his shoulder at the trio. He flew up from the chair and stood on, a frightened look spreading across his face. Gaara looked from one sibling to the other before shoving through Temari and Sasuke in the doorway and storming out the front door. Sasuke stood there looking more helpless than anything else. Kankuro glared at him while Temari gave him a pleading look. He looked sympathetically at Temari before turning and following Gaara outside.

Sasuke hurried down the porch steps and onto the side walk looking left then right. Gaara wasn't in sight. He stopped for a moment, concerned he wouldn't be able to find him. But then it dawned on Sasuke exactly where he knew he could find the redhead. Sasuke hurried down the sidewalk toward the park, trying not to look too panicked. That could draw some unwanted attention. Sasuke rounded the edge of the tall hedges that frame the path leading into the park and headed off toward the playground. Sure enough there he was. Garra sat in the sandbox by himself, sifting through the sand. Sasuke couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief once he saw the other boy.

Remembering, though, that they were currently "in a fight," Sasuke did his best to wipe the look of concern from his face. He slowed his rapid pace as he approached Gaara. The boy didn't even flinch as Sasuke sat down next to him; just kept digging around in the sand. Normally this type of behaviour would have highly irritated Sasuke-he hated when Gaara pretended he didn't exist-but he was just happy to have found him. Sasuke waited patiently for Gaara to say something first, but it didn't look like that would be happening.

Eventually Sasuke broke down. "You gonna explain?" he asked simply. He didn't think it would be necessary to elaborate any further. Sasuke was irritated further when all Gaara could do in response was shrug. Again that sat their in silence; Gaara playing in the box, Sasuke staring at him, trying to find the words to say.

"He called you my boyfriend, asked if we had broken up," Gaara stated, as if that explained everything.

"And?"

"You're not my boyfriend."

Sasuke still stared at Gaara, but there was a mixture of helplessness and confusion on his face. All he wanted was for Gaara to explain what the hell had been running through his head. Whatever it was, it seemed like a bit of an overreaction.

"I want you to be." Gaara's words caught Sasuke off guard. He blinked a few times letting them sink in. Gaara looked up at the other boy for the first time since he'd sat down. The look in Gaara's eyes made him seem more vulnerable than Sasuke had ever seen him. That's when more words started tumbling from Gaara's mouth. It was like he couldn't control himself. "It just makes me so angry when Kankuro says that because it's like he's rubbing it in because Sasuke you _aren't _mine and_-_" Gaara was silenced by the pressure of another set of lips against his own. Sasuke had heard enough.

The pair headed back toward Gaara's house a short time later, hand in hand. As they approached the house, Sasuke could practically feel Gaara tense up next to him when they spotted the car in the driveway. "Should I just go?" Sasuke questioned. But the redhead shook his hand and held on to his hand tighter. Sasuke led the way up to the front porch. There was an awkward moment as the pair stood their facing one another. It was Gaara who leaned in, giving Sasuke one innocent kiss.

Gaara then backed away, dropping Sasuke's hand and offering him a simple, "Goodnight," before heading inside. He closed the door as quietly as possible, a genuine smile lighting up his face. But when he turned around, his smile almost instantly fell from his face, his whole body went rigid. It seemed part of the family had waited up for Gaara.

"I don't care, it would still be nice!" The first thing Sasuke heard when he stepped foot on the bus Monday morning. He looked around the bus with a look of annoyance on his facing, searching for the source. Sakura, of course. She appeared to be shoving some type of greeting card in Ino's face, while the blonde seemed to want to have nothing to do with it. Sasuke chose to ignore it and looked around the bus for "_my boyfriend,_" he thought, managing to keep down the smile that wanted to burst onto his face. Sasuke sat down across from the two girls. They instantly stopped talking and Sakura smiled over at Sasuke.

"Would you like to sign the card," Sakura asked, offering it over to him.

Sasuke took it from her hands asking, "Who's it for?" But as he opened it up, his question was answered. He ran his finger over the phrase written in side the card. Get Well Soon, Gaara. Written in Sakura's sensible handwriting.

"You haven't heard?" Sakura looked at the boy a bit confused. "I thought you two were friends now?" She questioned. But with out hesitation and without waiting for an answer she explained. "Gaara's in the hospital. Had a nasty accident. I wanted to get as many people to sign this for him as I could," she informed, gesturing toward the card in Sasuke's hand. That's was just like Sakura. Always trying to be kindly. But Sasuke hardly heard a word she said. It was all a blur in the background of his own thoughts.

Get Well Soon, Gaara.

It had only been a few hours since Sasuke had seen the boy. What could have possibly happened in such a short amount of time? But that's when the realization hit him. He quickly scribbled his name down and handed the card back to Sakura.

"Do you know how it happened?" Sasuke asked, staring down at his hands. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to know what the going story was.

Sakura shrugged. She hadn't gotten that much detail. That's usually how gossip was. Vague and unreliable.

Sasuke felt like he was going to be sick. The rest of the school day seemed to take an eternity to pass. The entire day Sasuke could not take his eyes off the clock. At lunch time he sneeked away to use his cellphone, wanting to try to get in touch with Gaara. Maybe none of this was true. He tried both calling and texting. To no surprise, he received no response. He was a fool to even hope. But he just wanted to know what was going on. All Sasuke did know was that he couldn't wait for school to let out. That's why when the bell rang after eighth period, he practically sprinted out of the class. But once he got off the bus, he wasn't really sure what he could even do. It's not like he could just walk up to Gaara's house and ask what happened.

Still trying to decide on a plan of action, Sasuke walked into his house. Upon entering, he was surprised to see a blonde sitting in the front room looking worried and anxious.

Temari?

The girl stood up and looked over at him as he crossed the room toward her. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Finally she managed to say, "Your mother let me in." The pair sat down across each other, tense and on the edge of the furniture. All Sasuke wanted was for Temari to explain, but it seemed to be a struggle for her to speak.

"He's hurt bad."

Sasuke nodded. He could have figured as much. "What happened?"

Temari hesitated a minute before launching into the story. She explained how Kankuro had almost instantly tattled the story of what happened in the kitchen to Boku. As soon as Gaara had walked in the door, Boku had flown into a rage. He attacked the red-head, telling him that some bastard child would never treat his son like that again. And in the end, Gaara had ended up in the hospital. Broken arm, 3 broken ribs, and a punctured lung.

"What are you telling people?" Sasuke asked Temari. He could feel rage starting to build in him. He gripped the edge of the padded chair, knuckles turning white. But when she just looked at him with a look of slight confusion, he elaborated. "What are you telling people happened to Gaara."

"He was in a bad part of town. He got jumped." Temari recited the lines as if she had done it a million times before. She looked across to Sasuke, almost looking guilty, as if this was her fault. Temari did feel some guilt whenever any situation like this happened. She had some power in stopping this. All she had to do was tell somebody what was going on. Tears started to well up in her eyes; an uncommon occurrence. She didn't like feeling powerless.

"We can do something about this." Sasuke stared the blonde dead in the eyes as he spoke the sentence. Temari nodded, swallowing hard. "Can I see him?" Sasuke then asked. Temari nodded again. Gaara was in a condition in which he could have visitors. And Temari knew no one else would be there to see him. It would be safe.


End file.
